A dream and a sacrifice
by scythe657
Summary: Dreams are always been dreamed to be achieved but it also demands a sacrifice...L has dreams of having a family and of having a child but an evil person demands him to sacrifice his happiness in order for his new family to live, what will L do? Yaoi, M-Preg, Lime LightxL (Light seme, L uke)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! This is scythe657! I just made a dramatic fanfiction because I TORMENT MYSELF! Specifically, I have nothing to do…lucky for me, my parents don't care when I write fanfictions! No secrets are kept, KWEH! They love when I write one and Dad was just "Oh yeah, I don't care. Blah, blah, blah…"My mom totally loves these. Ok! Now something about the fanfiction! Just so you know, I used Okazaki Ushio of Clannad to be L and Light's daughter. She is so cute and I imagined that she kind of like inherited almost all of the traits of Light while she only has the cute face and pure personality of our little uke L . L is as the same age as Light's.

Warnings: Extreme OOC, OC, extreme drama (I don't know about you, I made myself cry! T-T), bitchy and evil Misa, and Light, later in the story, is N-O-T Kira…L is a mommy, which reminds me of M-Preg. Also, it doesn't have any lemon, I suck at writing lemon so I just have lime! Multi-chaptered Fanfiction!

Pairings: mainly LightxL (suggestions are open)

"A dream and a sacrifice"

Light sighed. It was 5:30 in the morning and L was in the bathroom, throwing up. After three weeks of 'that' night, his little lover has been throwing in early mornings and it gave him slight suspicions of something that sometimes he thinks as insanely impossible. He went to his L's side when he reached the bathroom, rubbing his back for comfort. His eyes were full of exhaustion and pain. Light continued to rub L's back and moments after, he calmed down and leaned into him. He carried L to their bed and tucked him in. Light removed L's bangs that hindered him from seeing his lover's face. He smiled when he saw him fast asleep and his expression was described as bliss. Maybe he dreamed of Cake Land and ate all the strawberry cheesecakes to his heart's content. It was one of the things that Light loved very much about L. He loves to watch L eating sweets and it mostly reminded him of a child, he found his habits cute and especially when it was time for the taskforce to go home, L would open up to him. The first night that L opened up to him is when he was released from his _oh-so_ _terrible_ confinement and was handcuffed to L. He told Light about who he is, who his family was, and how his life turned out after the horrific incident that happened to L's parents. It was also the first time that L showed emotions in front of him.

~Flashback Story~

"_My mother's name was Elizabeth. She was a very beautiful woman and a loving mother to me. My father's name is Gabriel and he was a protective father. They love each other very much and were devoted to each other as well. I was happy to have them and they were also happy to have me. They always said that I was a little angel from above, so sweet and so pure. I would tell them that they are also my guardian angels because they make me happy, they protect me and most of all, they love me as much as I love them. They never had a fight and they never scolded me too. I never wanted to disappoint them so when they sent me to school, I did my best to make them proud. After the school year, teachers didn't recommend me to go to school anymore. They said that I was too intelligent to go for another school year. I told my parents that I did my best to make them proud but they said that they were already proud of me when I just act like myself. As a child with an intelligent mind, I understood what they meant. There was never a time that I didn't tell them 'I love you', they also did the same to me and it made me feel special. I always blamed myself for their deaths. I let them die in front of me and I was too weak to defend my parents from the murderer. My parents hid me under our big sofa couch and told me not to make any sound. I did what they told me, I clamped my mouth shut but I can't stop the tears from flowing. It was just painful to see them die in my very own eyes. I knew they didn't do anything wrong to the goon. I knew that the killer was out of the house when I heard the front door close. I ran to my parents' side from that couch. I started to apologize to them, but they insisted that none of what happened was my fault. They didn't blame me and I just want to die. My father died first and I just couldn't bear to look at their stabbed bodies. My mother made me promise that I will forget that incident and someday have a family and be happy. Reliving my memories of them is painful especially they were altruistic people. I still haven't caught the murderer of my parents but I'm determined to catch him. He will pay for what he did to my parents…_

~Flashback Story Ends~

Light just wanted to give his 'friend' a condolence hug, even though the Lawliet family's homicide happened just about 11 years ago and it also tore his heart to million pieces when he saw L trying not to cry while telling him his story but in the end, he was crying. After that day, they grew closer and closer. L helped Light to get rid of Misa in an 'intelligent' way and Light comforts L when he has nightmares in his sleep. The day that made Light the happiest man on Earth is when he confessed to L and discovered that his precious one reciprocated his feelings and that was 'that' night. He stood and kissed his darling's forehead before taking a bath and got dressed up to talk to Watari, who was L's guardian and also the one who encouraged him to confess to the sweet and lovable sleuth. Watari was in the kitchen, preparing cakes and sweets for the detective. Light greeted the old man and sat down to eat some fruits despite the early time for breakfast.

"Watari-san, I need to talk to you about something important..."

"Is this something has got to do with L?"

"Yes, he's been throwing up early mornings and he said that also has nausea-"

"He's also not eating sweets as much as he usually does"

"How did you know?"

"As a guardian and butler to L, I must watch him, Yagami-kun"

"Oh, well that makes a lot of sense…but Watari-san, I think the vomiting and nausea is the pattern for morning sickness and he eats a little bit of both sweets and normal food."

"I also thought of that as an explanation of those things as well"

"Watari-san, do you know any pharmacies that are open at this time?"

"I think so. What time is it?"

"5:50 so 10 minutes before 6:00"

"Oh! I know one and it's just near To-Oh University"

"Thank you, I have to go before so I could come back early, he just gets worried too easily about things and you know that it also considers me…"

"Yes, do go. I'll tell him you went to a pharmacy when he wakes up"

At that, Light went to the pharmacy as fast as he could. What annoyed him is the young pharmacist girl was being so slow and she just kept on gazing at him while he was freezing his feet on the floor, waiting while his patience starting to run out. At last, the girl comes with the pregnancy test and the receipt much to Light's relief. He left after he bid the girl a polite goodbye despite his cranky mood. What made him angrier is that the girl left her name and phone number at the back of the receipt.

_Name's Mika_

_Phone number: ********************** _

He took breaths to help him calm down. Why can't they just leave him alone? Can't any people see he has a precious one-then it hit Light. L prefers isolation than being outside, socializing to people. He has the charisma that drives people's minds crazy, crazy about him and his 'flawless' features. When he made it back to their room in the headquarters, L greeted him with a worried hug. Of course, L has a 'girlish' type of personality which really includes the wariness, sweetness and loving nature. He hugged his lover back only to see Watari come out of the bathroom and hears a sound of a flushed toilet. He ruffles L's hair and kisses his forehead. L then noticed the 'thing' that Light brought with him. He took it from Light's hands and saw a pregnancy test. He stared at him, eyes so wide with so much innocence and his head was slightly tilted on the left side with thumb on his lips. "It's a pregnancy test for you, both Watari-san and I concluded that your vomiting in early hours, your nausea and your food cravings that those are the symptoms of early pregnancy."Light explained. Oblivious to what Light said, L just tilted his head again and blinked several times. After a long time of silence and blinks, L innocently asked "Pregnancy test for me?" Both Watari and Light nodded their heads and helped L do the test. After 10 minutes, the test stated the results. Unfortunately, L didn't have the chance to see the results. After taking the test, nausea takes over his system and he loses his consciousness after throwing up. The results shook Light's core…_positive_…_L was pregnant, pregnant with his child_…He just wanted to jump out of the headquarters and scream "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He couldn't describe the anticipation that he was feeling. He was euphoric, L was going to be the mommy of his child…he tucked L and went to the laptop to type something about L being sick and unable to come down to the office where they all usually work. Watari also went to the 'said' office to greet every member of the taskforce. Both he and Light can't wait to tell L the news that could change his life forever.

Ok! Me needs some suggestions! Suggestions and criticisms are always since English is NOT my mother language…Oh well, thanks for reading, I appreciate it so much and hope you enjoyed it! It's a multi-chaptered story! /.^ 


	2. The sweetness of the unexpected

A/N: Hi it's me! The evil author who beat Kaname the **** out of him! Oh well, not really…it's just scythe657. Thank you, strawberry jam! You inspired me even though those words are hidden in your reviews and I managed to see it. Thank you for reading especially the LightxL fans! WOO-HOO! Okay, I'm getting hyper-energetic here! This is so-not-like-me…oh well, onward with the fanfic! Wish that you read the A/N of the first chapter! Oh yeah, Soichiro approves Light's relationship in here so there…no probs…

Warnings: Extreme OOC, OC, extreme drama (my torment to myself is NOT yet done!), bitchy and evil Misa, Light, later on the story, is N-O-T Kira…L is a happy mommy which, again, reminds me of M-Preg, lime, and this is a multi-chaptered fanfiction… (Drama is in later chapters, I think)

Pairings: mainly LightxL (if you want another pairings, suggestions are open)

"The sweetness of the unexpected"

Light finds himself in the "office", scanning through the files discovered by him and the taskforce about the Kira case. Surely, the case was scary especially they don't know what they're up against but they were determined to bring Kira to his/her grave. Light was, somehow, not focusing on the case. He was focusing about L being pregnant, L being a sweet and loving mommy. His stomach was filled butterflies and obviously, the results of the test were surprisingly unexpected. His mind jumbling about the possibilities of a male being impregnated by another male. After all, he found himself not caring about that possibility thingies, all that matters to him is that even though L did not know now but sooner, he'll find out he could relive his parents' memories and he's going to be able to make his mother's wish come true. Now that Light thought about it, he couldn't imagine living after witnessing his parents' death. Oh no, he never wanted that but L did still live…Yagami Soichiro glanced at his son, only to find him gazing in the computer screen, unblinking and seemed to be in his own world. This was interesting though, Light told them earlier about L being sick, that was unusual but possible. The young detective ate mountains and mountains of cakes and sweets everyday and they never saw him eat 'normal' food. Apparently, it was a high percent of chance that he'll get sick despite the fact that the sleuth already told them about his food diet and about his brain using the calories which made him not fat. It was pretty odd to think of a person who uses calories to make his brain work at a fast pace. But the last time that the detective was in the "office", he was eating dango. Curiosity sparked in his mind, dango was at the same time, sweet and a bit salty. Never in his work days did he saw L eat dangos.

Soichiro was surprised when Matsuda just asked him why Light was grinning like an idiot just so suddenly. Light was smiling like a Cheschire cat, grinning ear to ear. Curious, he made his way to his son's desk. Light didn't seem to notice him. His grin seemed grew wider and wider in every second, his eyes sparkling with some kind of excitement. "Son, are you alright?" he started. "Oh yes, I'm fine, Dad. Why do you ask?" Light replied without looking at him. "You were grinning for quite some time and I just wanted to ask what it is about" Again, Light had his Cheshire cat grin on his face. This was starting to scare him out…

Watari arrived with files and thingies that involves the case and grinned as well. Soichiro cringed, this was so weird…why would they grin for no reason? Then Light stood and told him to go to a private room where Watari and L only knew. When they reached the room, it has no cameras (of course, it's private you idiot) and the room seems spacious as well. The three of them sat on the big couch and started to talk.

"So what's going on about you two?"

"Dad, I just…I just can't explain it…"

"Yagami-kun here is ecstatic"

"And why is that?"

"…"

"L is pregnant with his child…we had him take a pregnancy test"

"…!"

"I know it's surprising but-"

"I'm going to be a grandfather?!"*

"Yes, Yagami-san, you're going to be"

"Where's Ryuzaki?"**

"Uh, the real thing is, he's in the bedroom and he's exhausted because he had been throwing up early morning so…"

"Did he see the results?"

"No. After the test, he threw up again and he fell unconscious…"

"Oh, I see. But I'm sure Light that your mother will be happy as well as your sister, you know they both love children. Honestly, I can't object it now. This is a new responsibility, son. You're 18 and he might be younger or older than you are but Light, I want you to know that I support you and your decisions"

"Thank you Dad. I really appreciate it."

"Oh well, seems like that the situation here is now solved, let's go back before they suspect anything."

"Yes, yes. I'll try to focus on the case…"

"I bet he'll be delighted when he sees the results, Light."

"Yes he will be, Dad. He will be…"

At that, Soichiro, Light and Watari came back to the "office", trying to contain their exhilarations to themselves. After a few hours of working, Light told everyone to go to their lunch break and he would go to their room to check on his pregnant fiancé. When he reached the room, he just wanted to stay there for all day. His pregnant fiancé is now awake, rubbing his eyes and yawning adorably. L noticed Light on the doorway and smiled brightly. He walked his way to him and hugged him. Light returned his hug and buried his face in L's shining raven hair. "What did the results said?" L asked with a muffled voice. Light took his fiancé to the bathroom where he and Watari left the test. He handed it to L and he waited for his reaction. He smiled when his little precious one beamed and rubbed his abdomen tenderly. "I-I'm…pregnant? I'm pregnant with Light's child?" He asked while euphoria and shock were evident in his eyes. His curiosity was answered when Light nodded while gazing into his eyes fondly. L smiled and eventually cried. Light, knowing the reason why L was crying, embraced him and whispered sweet words to L's ear to help him calm down.

**L's POV**

_I-I-I can't believe it! I-I'm pregnant with Light's baby? But how can I be pregnant? I don't know how but Light said that it doesn't matter how, as long as we both have him/her, my promise to my mother will come true. I will be able to have a family with the one I love…I just can't believe it! I'm-I'm going to be a mommy! I never thought of being a mommy but thinking about your own child calling you 'mommy' adorably makes my heart stop. I just can't help it, I'm crying and I can't stop…I'm pregnant…it's a good thing that I have experience with little kids in the orphanage! Our child in my womb…I swear that I'll love you as much as I love your Daddy. I'll do anything to make you both happy…I can feel it, the sweetness of the unexpected in my heart. I never expected myself to be pregnant but my feelings of fondness for my child and Light are not going to be replaced by anything else in this world…Mother, I can do it. I can make your wish come true…Thank you…_

_**L 3 Light and baby!**_

*- Told you OOC, Soichiro is as happy as a little child who got his/her blanket…

**-nickname for L

Oh well, I think this is so unkempt. But I don't know about you…well, the next chapter is about the evil person and you already know who it is…Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!


	3. The Fury and the demanded Sacrifice

A/N: I'm so bored that I decided to continue this after I just finished the 2nd chapter. This chapter is about Misa finding out about L being pregnant and how did she find out? You'll see…I used Okazaki Ushio as Light and L's baby because it's adorable!

Warnings: Extreme OOC, OC, extreme drama, bitchy and evil Misa, Light, in the later chapters, is N-O-T Kira, L is a happy mommy which reminds me of M-Preg, lime, Multi-chaptered fanfiction, and dark themes for this one…Misa has her memories while Light doesn't. There's going to be a dango song called Dango Daikazoku (だんご大家族) which means a big family of dango…I love the song, it's so cute that it fits L and mostly the future baby…

"The Fury and the demanded Sacrifice"

Misa rolled over her bed, it has been days since Light and her last dated of course, it also includes a pervert named Ryuzaki. She blamed Ryuzaki and the case for being a hindrance to her relationship with Light. She was bored to death until a certain Shinigami named Ryuk comes into her room, chuckling about something. Misa sighed, making her way to the Shinigami who was on her balcony. She talked to him until Ryuk finally said something about Light after their conversations of apples. Ryuk said something about Light and L that made Misa jolt in rage.

"THEY'RE TOGETHER?! AND-AND L IS PREGNANT WITH LIGHT'S BABY?!"

"Hyuk, Hyuk. I thought you knew about it. Oh well, it is true…"

"B-B-BUT HOW DID L GOT PREGNANT?!"

"Don't know how, hyuk. But I think it has got something to do with the history of their family…"

"What do you mean 'History'?"

"Well, his mother's great grandmother was a princess. There's a rumor that said that when she was conceiving, she was cursed. The princess sacrificed herself by, after giving birth to the baby, allowing Death to take her to hell. I don't know…they said that the curse enabled all male, who has their bloodline, to conceive."

"L is pregnant with Light's child BUT NOT ME?! Ryuk, go to Rem and tell her I need her help!"

"Ok but if she doesn't listen-"

"SHE LISTENS WHEN IT COMES TO ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET RID OF THAT BASTARD L!"

"Misa, hyuk, I'm not going to be on either side. I'm just going to observe all of you"

"FINE, I DON'T CARE! I HAVE REM ONMY SIDE! WE'RE GOING TO WIN AGAINST THAT…THAT WHORE!"

"Oh well, I'm going Misa, hyuk!"

Ryuk left and Misa was left behind in her room in the headquarters. Misa went to her bathroom and curses L for his charms that she thought L used to beguile _her_ Light, _her boyfriend! _Good thing for her, she hid her Death Note in her bathroom as Light-no, Kira- has instructed her. She may be dumb but she has a brain even though it has a small capacity to think fast and to think of a good thing to do. She thought and thought and thought and thought until she came up with her solutions.

1. Seduce Light and give his memories back (even though it wasn't going to work that much),

2. Hurt L by telling him that she had sex with Light and Light chooses her over him, and

3. Force L to leave after he reaches the seventh month of his pregnancy and pretend that he is dead by making another person dress up like him and kill this person. She'd order L sternly to leave the baby to Misa and command him to never show his face ever again or she'll hurt both Light and the baby.

She smirked. She could feel that her plan is going to work and she could feel it in her veins that L was going to lose to her. She headed to her walk-in closet and chose a very enticing outfit for her to wear. After she dressed up, she took her most sweet-smelling perfume to match her dress. She strutted her way to the elevator, surely attracting Matsuda's attention, who watches the surveillance cameras. She moved inside the elevator and waited for it to stop. When she moved out of the elevator and entered the main "office" everybody was on their work and L wasn't around, just her Light. She walked her way to Light, who was currently thinking absent-mindedly. She hugged him from behind while squealing, pretending to be the innocent and just like she always do when L was around.

Of course, Light was taken back when he felt arms around his neck and a high-pitched squeal broke his eardrums (Poor Light). Aizawa and the others were also surprised to see Misa clinging to Light who was struggling to breathe. Luckily for Light, Watari came to his rescue, bringing another stack of documents and files relating to the case and then left to his own office. Finally, Light could now breathe as Misa stopped embracing his neck. She then kissed Light's cheek and asked him to go on a date with her. He sighed, how he wish he could tell her that they were done and now he has new priorities such as his newly formed family and the case. He could tell by Misa's actions that she was trying to tempt him but he knew better than that. Matsuda gaped when he saw Misa swaying her hips alluringly. Light sighed and coolly said that he was busy and Ryuzaki was sick. She humped and left, her first plan didn't work and she was NOT going to let herself be embarrassed in front of the taskforce.

Light returned back to his seat and continued to work on the stack of papers in front of him. "I'd like to see Ryuzaki-san, Light. Where is he?"His eyes widened a bit, wondering why would Misa want to see his precious one and moments after, his impassive expression was evident in his features. "He's in the bedroom and I prefer that you should wait for him to get well before you talk to him…your words might worsen his ill conditions" that statement from Light infuriated Misa. _How dare he…?! _She tried to suppress her anger from her features and stopped her hips from swaying. Light smirked inwardly. He knew Misa has got something up her sleeve. She was too dumb to see that he has already foreseen it coming. Misa cursed inwardly while clenching her fists slowly. Then she remembered the Death Note and smiled brightly on her inner self. The memories could work now that the "Seduce Light" plan was unsuccessful. She went closer to Light and whispered "Can you please just spend a second or a minute or an hour with me? Because of that stupid case and that creepy pervert, Ryuzaki, we never had time for each other. But now Ryuzaki-san is not here, we have our time to spend together" Misa's words exasperated him, there was no way and absolutely, NO WAY he would spend a day with…with this dim-witted girl! Oh, he would rather spend his day with his beloved L…he rejected her courteously to not stir her feelings (you know what girls are…). She stomped out of the room leaving a stunned taskforce and a slightly annoyed Light. His nerves were boiling and it seems that he has to breathe again to calm himself down. Of course, he learned this technique from L, who has a lot of techniques about calming down. He focused on breathing and breathing and breathing until finally his anger subsided.

Hours passed and it was nighttime, it was time for the taskforce to go home and rest after a long day of work, trying to find some leads about Kira and the mysterious killings. Unluckily for them, they did not find any new leads. But luckily for Light, he'll spend his night with his resting pregnant beloved angel. After brushing his teeth and changing into bed clothes, he snuggled against him. His angel stirred and turned to look at him with eyes full of affection and gentleness. He kissed him goodnight and slept, unexpectedly meeting each other in their dreams.

**~~6 months later~~**

Rem sighed when she saw sulking in her bed. Misa's attempt to lure Light failed. The attempt to hurt L psychologically by telling L that she had sex with Light and the things she thought about her second plan failed and what made her failure worse is that both of them announced that L is pregnant and they were getting married after the pregnancy of L. None of them disapproved! All of them cheered like dogs that just got their treats. She tried to smile bright for both of them but her burning rage in her stomach never disappeared. When she reached her room, she threw things and yelling curses but luckily for her, no one could her hollering because the cameras were disabled and the walls are also sound-proof. Her third plan is her last chance to steal Light away from L. Misa got up and trudged her way to the room of the star-crossed lovers. Coincidentally, Light wasn't there and there was only L. Her other lucks are that it is nighttime and there seemed to be no cameras in the room, _'Just perfect'_ Misa thought. L didn't seem to notice her, he was busy humming a lullaby to his womb and he was caressing his swollen belly. It irked Misa to no end. She just wanted to throw him down the balcony and see him die. But the thing is, if Light sees her doing it or sees his pregnant lover dead, he'd be even madder than a mad bull. When Light gets mad, then it means nothing could calm him down except for that hideous L! She makes her way to him and greeted him. L turned around to greet her sweetly. How she wanted to strangle him!

"Hi Misa-chan. How was your day?"

"It was fine and…normal"

"Oh good! For me, I don't exactly call it normal…the baby's been kicking in my womb. It's like the baby's playing soccer inside my tummy…"

"Ryuzaki-san, I need to tell you something important and can you please keep this a secret?"

"Oh, ok…what is it, Misa-chan?"

"Do you even know that I loathe you so much?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act unaware. You knew that I always loved Light and I'm willing to do anything to have him! Then you pushed yourself into him, even though, he doesn't like you! What a whore you are, heh! I thought you were the world's greatest detective but it looks like I was mistaken. YOU'RE JUST A WHORE WHO GOES AFTER MY LIGHT!"

"Misa-chan, what are you-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT HURT EXPRESSION! YOU'RE A LIAR AND I KNOW THAT YOU CAN ACT VERY WELL! SO NOW I'M GOING TO BE STRAIGHT FORWARD WITH YOU! IF YOU RETORT BACK TO ME, I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR USELESS CHILD!"

"NO! Please don't hurt my baby!"

"THEN LISTEN TO ME AND DO EVERYTHING I WANTED YOU TO DO!"

"Please tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything…just please don't hurt my baby…"

"NEXT MONTH, YOU'LL LEAVE THIS PLACE AND MOST ESPECIALLY, LEAVE LIGHT AND DON'T APPEAR TO ME UNLESS YOU DELIVERED THE CHILD. YOU GIVE YOUR CHILD TO ME AND DISAPPEAR IN OUR LIVES FOREVER AND I COULD NOW HAVE WHAT WAS REALLY MEANT FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

L can't believe he was hearing. He never knew Misa was capable of using life-threatening words. He started crying and Misa seemed to NOT like it. She gripped L's chin so harshly that he could have sworn he heard his jaw snapped. He stared to look into Misa's eyes only to see burning rage and jealousy in her eyes. Her gripped tightened as she continued to talk.

"IF YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN, I'LL TORTURE AND KILL YOU IN FRONT OF YOUR WORTHLESS CHILD, I'LL SHOW NO MERCY AND AFTER I KILL YOU…I'LL KILL THE CHILD AS WELL!"

At that, she let go of him and stormed out of the room, leaving a crying L in the bedroom. He tried to wipe his tears away but it seemed like they kept on coming back. He also tried to calm himself but none of his techniques were working. Light's life was threatened and also their baby's life as well. He tried to think a way out of the things that Misa just mentioned. Unluckily for him, Light arrived with a lot of plastic bags, full of dangos. He was smiling but when he saw his angel crying, his happy expression turned into a sad one. He sat on the bed and embraced him as an attempt to comfort him. L snuggled into Light's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Light, not knowing what happened, asked L softly. His beloved replied that he just missed his parents now that he entered the 6th month of his pregnancy. He continued to embrace L until the sobs subsided and a tender smiling expression was in the features of his face. He caressed the glossy black hair which smells exactly like heaven to him. He was slightly surprised when he heard the melodic small voice of L, singing a song about dango…

だんご、だんご、だんご、だんご (dango, dango, dango, dango)

だんご大家族 (Big dango family)

ヤンチャな焼きだんご優しいあんだんご (A mischievous roasted dango, a kind sweet bean dango)

みんな、みんな、合わせて１００人家族 (Gather them all up and it's a family of a hundred)

赤ちゃんだんごはいつも幸せの中で (A baby dango is always cradled in happiness)

年寄りだんごは目を細めてる (An old dango gazes with squinty eyes)

仲良しだんご手を繋ぎ大きな丸い輪になるよ (The dango friends will hold hands and form a big circle)

町を作りだんご星の上みんなで笑いあうよ (They'll find a village on a dango planet and all smile together)

ウサギも空で手を振って見てるでっかいお月さま (The rabbits are waving their hands from the big moon)

うれしいことかなしいことも全部丸めて (Roll up all the happy and sad things…)

Light smiled. The way L sang was just too adorable, making it childish and the fact that the song is for a child makes it even more childish. He just thought of it, dango was L's food craving. _Maybe sometimes food cravings are unpredictable…_L made his way to the plastic bags that contained the foods he has been craving. Suddenly, Light gave him a little box. Curiosity clouded L's mind and he opened it to see a beautiful necklace just for him. A beautiful heart-shaped locket with an "I love you" words carved in it adorningly. He smiled and thanked Light for the beautiful present and Light helped him put it into his neck. He happily ate dangos with Light until a little later, no more dangos were left in the plastic bags. They both smiled and exchanged "I love you" to each other when they were done cleaning the room for the mess they created. They snuggled against each other and Light slept before L did.

_**L's POV**_

"_I hope I didn't worry Light. Even though I just had a good time with him just now, it doesn't take away the thorn that was stabbed to my heart. Misa is my friend, I know she can't be like what she was earlier…but the emotions on her eyes are the evidence…I'm crying, crying for my baby and for Light. I can't bear to think about the new family both Light and I are forming disappear. I'd do anything to keep them safe…even if it meant that…I'm not going to be able to watch our dear baby grow up. For their sake…I wanted them safe…my only happiness is that I'm with them…even if I have to sacrifice that for their safety and lives, I'll do it! I won't let them get hurt…Baby, I want you to know that Mommy loves you very much, no matter what you'll do right and do wrong, I'll still love you…I'm sorry for my decision. I can't bear the thought of me dying in front of you…I've seen it with my parents and I don't want you to experience it, my love…you're too innocent to see that and I don't want you to die either…I can't blame you if you'll get angry towards me because of this decision but I'll try to do my best to be with you…you too, Light…I'm sorry but I have to make this sacrifice for you…for both of you…I love you, and I will protect both of you even if it means dying for you…I won't regret it…"_

Okay, done with it. Please review and criticism are forever and always welcome! Criticize me so that I can learn how to be a better fanfic author. The best thing happens is when you make a mistake, you learn what you've done wrong and in the future, you'll never get to make that mistake again! This may be my last fanfic though, too busy with school and lack of reviews but I'll make the best of it! Thanks for reading and for your support!


	4. One last time

A/N: I think the third chapter was crappy…who's with me? *silence* apparently no one…but someday some yaoi fans will. Oh well, some of the yaoi fans asked me things about the fanfic and I pretty explained to them what my ideas in this fanfic are. Don't you worry guys, the baby will soon come out! Misa's torment against L isn't over yet…I am so mean to L! I deserve his capoeira kick! L, kick me! Gaaralover2247, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like this! Oh! Yes and you too, Nukia and MoonLawliet!

Warnings: Extreme OOC, OCness, extreme drama, bitchy and evil Misa, Light is N-O-T Kira, preggers L, Lime, multi-chaptered fanfic! Uke L fanfic, yeah! This chapter has some hint of drama so prepare your handkerchief or your tissues! :P Trying to be funny!

"One last time"

_**Light's POV **_

"_L's now entering his 7__th__ month and I can't wait! Our little bundle of joy in my love's womb will be finally in our arms soon and I just couldn't express my happiness completely…L looks troubled for some time now, I want to know what's going on but he just gives me the smile that I've grown to love. He couldn't sleep much and the bags under his eyes are now much darker than before. Pregnancy must be a hard thing to do…with all those nausea and morning sickness and those food cravings too! I understand it but I think he's hiding something from me…I'll find out soon. I love it when he caresses our baby in his cute big tummy. I can't believe I'm saying this but L with a big belly looks much better than an L standing in a poor posture. Not that I'm complaining but I really love them both. I sat down next to him and patted his head gently. He turns to look at me with a super innocent face. I feel like I could just melt into his gaze. How I wanted to catch Kira quickly so that I will be able to protect L and the seed of our love. I want to take them to a place where there's no murders and crimes that might harm them both. I want to see them to laugh and smile eternally without any worries…thank you L, for giving me this happiness…I got to love you and realize the real beauty wasn't on the outside appearance but on the inside appearance of a person. Your naïve and lovable personality is what made you beautiful, L. even if you don't believe it, it's like you're an angel from heaven who came down to a cold and wicked world to taint the world with your love and tenderness. I love you so much L, I'd love you for a thousand years…always and forever…I couldn't wait to say "I love you" when we get married. I couldn't wait to spend my life with you for eternity…"_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Both Light and L were preparing for the baby and the stuff he/she needed. L comes up with an idea for a baby name after going on a beach vacation with the taskforce as L informed to have a vacation with their families as a payback from the days that they missed. Sayu and Sachiko were squealing when they saw L. They thought that L was a girl because of his now slightly long hair, which was now shoulder-length and girly cute face despite his huge black eye bags! L blushes, never in his life he had heard someone say something nice to him…well, except for Light, of course. Misa didn't join them and said that she has a photo shoot in Aomori with Matsuda as her manager. Aizawa and his family were with L and Light on the vacation day in Okayama, drowning themselves in the lost times they didn't have a family bonding. L was happy to see Aizawa and his wife and daughter laughing. It kind of reminds him of his time with his so altruistic parents. He cringe, he still remembered what Misa asked him to do. He stayed under the huge cottage and watches them. His time in the cottage alone is his last time with his baby. Male pregnancy is always different from women. After 7 months, males who got pregnant go to labor while women had 2 more months to endure before going to labor. He hummed his favorite songs that contained his sweets and the dango song. He smiles, closing his eyes for a while, trying to feel a connection between him and their baby.

Light was having fun with his parents and sister but spots L in the cottage. He informs his father that he's just on the cottage. Sayu and Sachiko understood him, especially now that he has a new priority. Light sees L with his eyes closed but he was humming that dango song again. He chuckles softly, a little chaste person with a big heart now opens his eyes and was a little bit surprised to see Light in front of him. He sighs and giggles when he feels their baby kick again. Light kneels down in front of L and puts his head on his big belly and listens. Light could hear and feel the baby's kick. Both lovers smiled and continued to listen to the baby.

After a little arrived a sweating Watari, who just came back from preparing their vacation house in Okayama. L giggled softly when he saw the old man panting at the top of his lungs. Everyone then gets into the four cars and went to the huge mansion where they were going to stay in for 1 week. Light was getting worried, L might just get into labor and then_…'No, you have to be strong for your dear family, Light. You have to!'_ Light thought to himself. L was staring at the car's windows, admiring the beautiful scenery before his very eyes. His eyes followed the waves of the ocean and a word slipped into his mind _'Ushio…' _His eyes widened minute and then smiled. _'Ushio means tide. I think it's a pretty name for a_ _baby especially if it's a girl'_. He was pretty sure that the baby he was carrying is going to be a girl. Name it as a maternal instinct especially when your mother is the world's greatest detective.

They arrived at the house while the taskforce and their families gaped in astonishment, except for L, Light and Watari. They explored the whole house and the taskforce were amazed of how beautiful the mansion was though it was not used. Light spotted L in the huge staircase where he was staring at a big portrait of a beautiful woman with a little baby in her arms and a handsome young man in front of him. L's eyes were moistening, he could tell. What does this portrait reminds of L…then I found my answer. The baby in the portrait looks just like L for the most part except that L has now dark bags under his eyes. L was chubby when he was a baby but all his facial features were the same as now. Those long eyelashes that graced his dainty cheeks, pale skin adding to his beauty and most of all, those crystallized obsidian orbs who held so much…naivety.

"Wonder if they still look like that…"L softly whispered. Light drew his fiancé in his arms and assured him "If they were alive, you know what? They would be so proud of you. You're still the little baby that they ever had, just the same little baby…and when our baby comes out, I'm sure that our dear child will love you more than me. Be happy L, be happy for their sake" Both looked up at the portrait. They slowly made their way on the rooms while the taskforce and their families were now eating in the huge dining room served by the enthusiastic Watari himself. Light was dumbfounded to say any words. This house – or you could say mansion – this was the house where L grew up and where he saw the assassination of his dear parents in front of his eyes. Light just wanted to know what was on his sweetheart's mind. This house is mostly the memento of the darkest day in L's life so he has a right to be curious on what was going on his mind.

L was dumbfounded. First of all, how could he go back to the place where he witnessed his parents' demise? Even if he was the world's greatest detective, he could not figure out why. Maybe because he was now having in any time soon and give his baby to Misa, sacrificing his happiness for the safety of his lover and their little one. He smiled softly while he was being followed by Light in his old room when he was just a little child. He just wanted to cry in Light's arms and hear his comforting words, full of love. Light could now sense that L was trying to hold back tears. He could hear soft gasps which were inaudible to people but he caught those sounds.

"This was my room when I was younger…" his lover revealed. Light swore that he just wanted to go to hell. This room might be filled with happy memories and nightmares. He could have just dragged L into the garden or at the sea to see those beautiful sceneries. His thoughts were interrupted when L fell into his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He went to his side and embraced him. He wanted to make L and their baby happy but this place tortures his lover's heart, he just hated the fact that he could not erase those nightmares easily. It will have to take time for him to adjust, but for now, he just wanted to make his sweet young fiancé smile and laugh.

L's sobs died down and apologized to him for being such a crybaby. He was silenced when Light kissed his forehead daintily and said "It's alright. Until the end of your suffering, I'll wait for you to smile again and hold hands with me as we walk on to eternity, L. it's alright that you cry, this place is the reminder of your internal sufferings. I wish I could just make them disappear…" He was flabbergasted. How could Light say that? If he only knew that he was going to leave him and their little Ushio behind in order for them to live…why would he say that he'll wait for him…even not knowing what was about to come. He just wanted to blurt out the truth about what happened to him in 'that' night but he couldn't. it would only mean death for him and Ushio.

Not wanting to worry Light, L smiled. He then dragged him out from his old room into the balcony where they could both see the ocean's view. It was breathtaking, Light thought, but not as breathtaking as L. They watched those waves and revealed the name that he had come up with. "Ushio…that's a strange name but it literally fits the baby…" Light said. L smiled and gazed at the ocean "It reminds me of how Ushio kicks inside my tummy. It's just like the waves in the sea. Ushio kicks inside me and stops and kicks again and stops. Just like how the waves roll to the sea and goes back again to roll at the shore…"

Light smiled, now it made sense to him why his sweet little darling wanted to name their baby Ushio. He was then taken back when L hugged him and said one thing that almost made him want to protect him more. "Light, what if something bad happens…will you protect and love Ushio for me? I feel something bad is going to happen and I just thought that…maybe-"Light replied with no hesitation "Yes. I would love Ushio just as I love you, but remember what I say my dear, I'm not going to forgive myself if something bad happens to you to both of you" L smiled, at least this time, he prepared Light even though he lied. He then continued "If something happens to me like dying, will you marry Misa for me?" Light was surprised when he heard this "Huh? But why-" L cut him off and said "If Ushio was born and I die, I don't want Ushio to know that I died. Even if Misa isn't his/her mother, I just wanted him/her to feel that Misa's there to make him/her feel like he/she still has a mother" Light just wanted to say no but if it really meant L's happiness that much, he'd do it even though he doesn't love Misa, he'd do it for both L's and Ushio's sakes. "I promise, L. I promise you that but please don't forget that I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you…" Light assured.

It hurts L to lie to him but he has no choice. He was now not just the world's greatest detective; he was now going to be a wife to Light and a mother to Ushio. To him, it's a mother's job to provide love for the family. It was also his responsibility to keep them both alive even if it meant that he would sacrifice his own. But he could not stop blaming himself if something bad happens to both Ushio and her father.

Light then took L's hand and kissed it gently. L blushed softly and smiled, trying to cover up his sadness in his heart. He then let him take him back to the dining room where everybody is still filling up their stomachs to their heart's content. L smiled when he saw Aizawa's daughter and Sayu squealed when they got near L's belly and rubbed it softly. They were surprised to feel a slight movement and figured out that the baby kicked. Everybody was laughing and when L sees someone happy, he also feels happiness even though sadness was dominating his heart.

That was one of the happiest times L carried in his memory. After they prepared the baby stuff, Light accidentally fell asleep in the chair. His eyes softened and brought a blanket to drape it around Light's arms. He then went to the "main" office to find everyone was asleep because of exhaustion. He glanced in the clock and it said 12:00 AM. They all offered that L should take care of the baby inside his tummy while Light and everyone take care of the Kira case. They have all seen L's true personality and were determined to protect him especially his fiancé.

He also spotted Watari in his office, sleeping soundly. He then wanted to cry when he saw him. He just wanted to wake him up and thank him for the days he spent in the orphanage with his young successors. He resisted the idea and walked out of the headquarters' building, carrying a small back pack which contains some extra money, food, and clothes. He took one last look and started to cry, unable to contain the sadness and hurt to himself. It also started to rain; he then went on his way. Away from the Kira case, away from the taskforce, and especially, away from his caring lover, Light.

Unknown to him, Misa was watching him and grinned evilly. She had won, she'd have to wait for L to deliver the child. She just wanted to laugh, L was too soft and easy to manipulate. She then climbed to her bed and slept. Rem watched L walk away from the building to another place where it contains loneliness and sadness. She wanted to cry when she saw L shed more tears while walking to the now isolated streets. Shinigamis don't cry and they also never had sympathy but Rem just felt it all. She can't help but feel sorry for the detective, who decided let go of his happiness.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Uwah! I made myself cry! I'm sorry if the chapter reached to your emotions and I just feel horrible for making L suffer! Hey Light, can you kill me? Oh well, I'm trying to be emotional and I did. TT-TT Oh well, please review and tell me what you think…hope you like it! *Blows my nose in the hankerchief*


	5. Pain and sorrow, here I come

**A/N**: Oh gosh! I feel so horrible for discontinuing 俺の優しくてかわいい猫. I'm just not that inspired anymore. I also feel guilty for hurting L in here! Aww, I'm sorry! TT-TT! I also made things up so don't be angry with me… Thanks for reviewing Gaaralover2247 and sakurablossom22. Some readers said in their PMs that it was rushed and I agree with them though I was planning to a write a prequel of this fanfic.

Almost of them requested for lemony smutness and goodness but I'd reserve it for the prequel, ok? It gave me a little hope of continuing this and I was also planning to discontinue this. I'm also sorry for them because I'm planning to discontinue and never write anymore. I'm not motivated anymore and yesterday, I think that I'll stop writing fanfics. This may be one of the last fanfics I'm going to make so…farewell to thee dear readers…maybe, just maybe…

Warnings: Extreme OOC, OC coming up, extreme drama (I don't care anymore), bitchy and evil Misa, depressed Light, sad preggers L, and I don't know what to type anymore…May be the last chapter before I discontinue this…and again, just maybe…L's labor is coming up and watch what he'll do…

Pairings: LightxL

"Pain and sorrow, here I come"

L walked through the dark streets and alleys, rain falling on him. He couldn't stop crying if he wanted to. He should be happy! For leaving Light and waiting to give birth to Ushio and give his baby to his life and also results L to die or never see them again is saving them! He doesn't care anymore. He just wanted to save them so that they wouldn't have to bear the burden of a person like him. What Light gave him was enough; love, protection and most of all, care. Those were too much, he felt like taking advantage of him while he was just a monster. L knew from the very start that he'll never fit in with other people. He was awkward in social interaction and also, he was not like the most people in the world.

He was just a detective, hiding in the shadows and living a lonely life. But when the Kira case, the taskforce and Light came, he felt like he was treasured by them and he couldn't have been happier in his life. The most intelligent and handsome guy in the whole Japan fell in love with him and wanted to be with him. When he stares at him in his eyes, those auburn colored eyes were filled with love. Light defended him when people speak ill of him, he always embraces him when he has nightmares or bad memories. Most of all of them is that Light says 'I love you' to him every day when they were alone.

L's tears spilled down to his cheeks and he was feeling cold now. He was also scared, it was dark and he was afraid of the dark because it reminds him of that 'cursed' day. Having a blanket around him and having a hot chocolate sounded like a good idea. He then falls to his knees, tears still spilling in his eyes. Caressing his big stomach, he struggled to get up and continue on his way. When he managed to get up, he tried to walk away much further from the taskforce, which was 5 kilometers away. He continued to walk, humming the dango song for his dear baby Ushio. He then sees a forest nearby with lots of trees, perfect place to rest.

He then managed to sit down on one of the biggest trees and tried to fight back oblivion. He has to stay awake, what if the taskforce find out that he was gone and find him here? He can't do that! Stroking the child, he thought of good stories to tell his baby inside his womb. He tells of his good memories about his parents, his young successors, and mostly, his good memories with Light. The rain stopped pouring, and a honk of a car broke his oblivious senses. He then grabbed his backpack and began running, thinking it was the taskforce, searching for him. He kept on running through the trees and the plants then he lost his consciousness.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

At the taskforce, Light woke from his sleep, finding himself in the chair and back pains. He groaned, trying to get up from the chair to find L. When he hurt his hands or back, L's dainty kiss would make it all go away. While walking his way to the bed where L usually sleeps, he remembers a time when he hurt his back by carrying a lot of files. Watari at that time, was sick and couldn't move. Light took his place and in result, hurting his back. No wonder why Watari would get sick. L sees him struggling pain through gritting his teeth. His precious one came to his side and kissed his cheek oh so tenderly. Like a miracle, the pain in his back was gone! He told L and his beloved just smiled sweetly.

When he reached to the bed, he was shocked to see no L in it. The blanket and the sheets looked untouched. 'Strange…' Light thought. When L got pregnant, there's no time that he didn't sleep. He went to the kitchen, suspecting a possibility that L might be hungry and went to get his favorite dangos. When he arrived at the kitchen, there was no L! Light was starting to get worried. He went through all the rooms of the taskforce, including Misa's room, the 'main' office and Watari's office, waking them all up in the middle of the dawn.

He told them what he thought happened. The taskforce were shocked to discover that L was gone. Light went to Watari for help. When the old man helped to check the surveillance and discovered that L was now truly missing. They didn't see L going out. Light told his father about L and they hurried off to the road. They didn't care if it was 3:00 in the morning, L could be in danger. They searched and searched and searched but could not find the pregnant detective.

Light and his father went back to the taskforce headquarters, sadness taking over them. Soichiro was excited, he was going to be a grandfather and he couldn't wait to hold his son's baby. The fact that L was missing is hurting him and his son. He knew there should be a reason why L was gone. He couldn't have been kidnapped. The young sleuth never left the taskforce headquarters when he got pregnant. Never in his life has he seen those two separated from each other. They were like lovebirds who stayed by each other's side.

Light cried, where was L? He was gone and he had no idea where L might be. He thought of things that might have happened when they were all asleep. Maybe L went outside near the door because he wants fresh air? No, it can't be. When L wanted some fresh air, he would just simply go to the headquarters' rooftop and stay for there for 30 minutes or an hour. Maybe…then his thought hit Misa. Ever since they returned from Okayama, L was acting like he was scared of Misa. Maybe she has something to do with this! He has to find out…

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

L woke up in a house, he then sat up but an old woman insisted that he should get some more rest. He did as he was told. He was curious of where he was, he could remember running in the forest. The old woman seemed to read his mind and said

"You're in my house, young child. I found you unconscious in the ground. It's so dangerous for you to be outside especially you're pregnant! I think you're in your 7th month. You shouldn't be walking alone…"

"I-I was just taking a walk just now! I-I- I think I should-"

"You ran away, didn't you?"

"H-huh?"

"There's no reason for you to keep this secret…I know something about you that you yourself don't know but I understand why you left him…"

"I'm sorry for being rude but who are you and why do you know that I…ran away?"

"Let's start from the beginning my child. My name is Misuzu Mori, your grandmother…"

L gasped. How could it be? This woman is his…his…GRANDMOTHER?! The old woman shook her head and smiled softly.

"I did the same thing. When Elizabeth was a baby, I left her in Liam's care, hoping that it would keep them both safe…my mother lived for a long time. Her name was also Elizabeth. She was loving, caring, and most of all, pure and defensive of the ones she loved. When she was conceiving me, she was cursed and she sacrificed herself just for me to live…"

"Of course, I was heartbroken. My dear mother has lived a long life and I…I WANTED HER TO WITNESS OF THE LIFE THAT I MADE WITH HER LOVE, AND I NAMED MY DEAR DARLING AFTER MY MOTHER BECAUSE I RESPECT HER SO MUCH!…I bore Elizabeth and tried to get near her but I can't get a chance. Then I heard that she was married to a really handsome and strong man named Gabriel…"

"I was happy to hear that she was happy with her new life. I also get to see the day when you were born. You and Elizabeth remind me so much of my mother, L or should I say Yu-chan? I heard Elizabeth calling you that when you were a toddler, you were such a sight. So beautiful that I just want to come out of my hiding place and hold you…"

L began crying. It was true that his mother called him Yu-chan. It was also pity that his grandmother's mother died while doing the same thing and his grandmother did the same thing and now he's doing the same thing. It's as if it's a tradition of their family but his mother didn't run away and left him with his father…

"So…you've been here? All the days of your life you spent living in the forest?"

"It's been 39 years, your mother bore you when she was just 20 and now, you're nineteen and your birthday is coming up, my child. It'll be just like your mother, just 3 more days and your birthday's here! You should know that I knew you're talking to your baby and you just don't realize it, Ushio can hear everything you say and she can feel whatever emotion you feel"

"Did Mother felt all the emotions that you felt?"

"Yes. When she was just 11, she remembered things about what I said to her and Liam was also sad to hear the words Elizabeth heard that I said to her"

"I…I don't want Shio-chan to feel sadness…"

"Then find something that makes you happy aside from being with Light…"

"I…I don't know…"

"Well, let me help you, Yu-chan. Ever since you were little, you liked animals…when you and Elizabeth went to walk, you saw an Akita dog and you patted its head gently then you turned to look at Elizabeth with a big smiling face…the dog leaned again to let you pat its head again. The owner of the dog was glad that her dog likes you! You were so little at that time, you might not remember…"

"What if I give it a try? Here in the forest…"

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

Misa grunted while Rem watched her. Light was in front of them with a scowl on his face. Rem knew that he discovered that L was missing. Fortunately for Misa, when she finished demanding L to go away, the camera started to record when Light arrived with a big bag full of dangos. Light suspected that Misa did something to L. After a whole hour scowling and sulking, they argued.

Light knew in the depths of his heart that Misa hurt L mentally, he was certain and when he was certain, there was no way for him to be wrong. Misa denied the accusations, trying to restrain herself from blurting out what she really did. Rem and Ryuk kept watch, Rem hated Yagami Light but she wanted to tell him that Misa forced L something that he doesn't want to do. Ryuk just watched for entertainment.

The taskforce found no letter or note that might contain any of L's disappearance's clues. They feel sorry for Light, who was adamant on finding L. He was working himself to death finding him and he also said he would not rest until he finds him and their baby. Soichiro and Watari tried to stop him but they couldn't. Light was insisting that he was going to find L and let his lover tell him what happened.

On the inside, Light was scared. Beyond scared, _frightened_. He was frightened because if something happens to L, he has to find Ushio and marry Misa for their baby's sake. He didn't want it to happen, he wanted to marry his little fiancé who was always there for him and smiles at him and kisses his cheek daintily.

Misa, on the other hand, was frustrated. Light didn't give up on asking accusing questions. She was not that smart but keeping strategies to keep her secret unrevealed in tiring. But most of all, she was not going to give up. She was determined to have what was hers and what was hers is Light's love and attention. She wanted to have those but that hideous detective took it from her grasp.

She then had an idea. She took out a piece of Death Note and the small torn notebook sheet touched Light's hand. Light's eyes widened as he remembered his memories…planning to be the god of the new world and also his plan to kill his beloved L…he rose from his seat and went to the bathroom, leaving a smirking Misa, an entertained black shinigami and a worried white shinigami.

He reached to the bathroom sink and washed his face. There's no way and absolutely and precisely, NO WAY he's going to kill his lover. He was still remembering his evil plans and the Kira inside his head was slowly driving him crazy. A knock from the bathroom and Matsuda's voice interrupted his battle of sanity against Kira inside his head. He replied that he was alright and at that, Matsuda left.

'_You knew that you want him dead, Light…Don't deny it…you want to kill him and see his scared face in front of you, eyes begging you to have mercy…'_

"**I don't want to kill him! If you dare touch L, I won't let you get away with it! Dare even lay a finger on L, I won't hesitate to kill you for his sake!"**

'_How can you kill me? You and I are in the same body…'_

"**Even if I have to kill myself to save him, I will…Nothing could stop me from that!"**

'_Eh? That motivated? What about our plan becoming the god of the new world…I know that you want it…just give up and let me take over…'_

"**I won't let you! I won't let you hurt him or our child…you have to get through me…"**

'_HAHAHAHAHA! YOU intimidate me no longer…Yagami Light…'_

'**L, my dear…I don't know where you are but always know that I'll protect you even if I get to breath my last!'**

Light's eyes widened when he heard a laugh, he knew that laugh very well…it was L's sweet little laugh.

"_Light, don't let Kira win! I know you can do this!"_

'_Keh! That useless detective! Ha! Do you see that, Yagami Light? Detective L is too puny! Cleanse the world from evil is our goal, Light! That damn sleuth is EVIL! HE WANTS YOU DEAD! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, HE'S JUST USING YOU! USING YOU SO THAT HE'LL WIN THIS GAME! HA! WHAT A CHEATER!'_

Light's blood boiled inside him. How dare Kira insult L and even say that L was evil?! His lover was too sweet and lovable to use someone! If someone could do that, it is KIRA, NOT L! He won't let that Kira of a devil touch the purest angel he had ever had. L's voice inside him gave him strength, he will defeat Kira for L's and the world's sake!

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

It was now near noon. L watched a deer outside the house, eating leaves that had fallen to the ground. His grandmother went to the middle of the forest to gather food for them to eat. He went out of the house while slowly making his way to the animal. The said deer froze in fear. He cooed as he got closer…he slowly reached out his hand and slowly but carefully patted the deer's head. L smiled and gathered leaves in his hand. Hesitating, the deer ate the leaves.

Misuzu arrived to see that L was patting a deer's head while laughing. She smiled, looks like he doesn't need her help. L's laugh attracted other animals. There were bunnies, birds, squirrels, and mostly all of them are wolves. The smaller animals cringed when the wolves arrived. Ushio, in L's womb, kicked and surprised him. His eyes softened when the white wolf made its way to L. Those calculating cold yellow eyes of the wolf studying L's moves. L reached out a hand, smiling sweetly. The wolf made slow steps until he reached the fingers and palm of L's hand. L slowly hugged the animal into his neck while scratching its ears, earning a pleasured growl from the white wolf. The other wolves made their way until he was surrounded by wolves. He acknowledged the small animals to come near him with the wolves. The smaller animals made their way to him and after a few moments, the smaller animals were no longer afraid of the predators.

L and Misuzu watched the wolves and the rabbits play while the deer and the squirrels were like having an eating contest. Both of them smiled, happy to see the animals comfortable with each other. All of them came to their directions, pleading with their eyes to be patted. Misuzu carried two bunnies in her arms while L was scratching the alpha wolf's ears. The wolf lied to the ground, feet paddling as L continued to scratching the wolf's ears.

Afternoon came and all of them left. L watched the animals go home while still playing with each other. L was happy, seeing animals conquering their fears in their superior animals was unmistakably content. He was also glad that Ushio kept on kicking inside him which he found comforting. But his grief of thinking he'll lose Shio-chan and Light didn't make it all go away so for now, he'll try to be happy for Ushio's sake.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

Light climbed to his lover's little bed. The pillows and the sheets smelled like him_…strawberries and sweet dangos that made him think of heaven… _He slowly cried, getting frustrated. He wanted to find L now and caress the big bump where his dear child is currently residing. He wanted to find them and bring them back to safety. He thought of how L has gone disappearing to thin air. L was just there and he knew it. They even prepared stuff that tiny Ushio will need!

His thoughts about his lover drifted in his mind and the voice of his beloved sweetheart in his memories lulled him to sleep…

_I t was noon and a certain brunette was hungry, his stomach growling. He went to the kitchen and Light was surprised on what he saw. There in front of him, wearing a pink apron, was L. he was cooking food! Light was amazed, L cooked?! The aroma of the food L cooked lingered in the air, capturing the attentions of the starving taskforce members. All of them sat down on the table while L watched them glomped on the food he cooked. The taskforce happily ate while L watched them smiling so adorably, his heart content on the sight he saw in front of him._

_The foods L made were absolutely and divinely delicious! It was even better from the restaurant cooks! Like Light, everyone was thunderstruck. They'd rather work overtime as long as they have good food like this! When they were done, L dismissed the taskforce members from the kitchen while he cleaned the kitchen. Light didn't come back to his computer, he was too busy admiring his lover, performing a role of a loving and caring wife. _

_Light persisted that he would help L but his pregnant lover, who happened to be in his 4__th__ month, insisted that Light has done so much for him and this was the way that he thought he could repair his protective lover, being a lover, a wife and a mother even though the baby was not yet born and also the fact that he was younger than the taskforce members. _

_Light found himself being lucky to have L. His judgment about the detective was wrong. He thought that L was heartless and rude, but he was so wrong! SO DEEPLY MISTAKEN! He discovered more and more of the detective when he was opening up to him and again, he was happy. He could have never thought that the one who'll always touch and warm Light's cold heart is L but he didn't care for anymore reasons…_

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

2 days later

L was panting so hard that he couldn't almost breathe. His little Ushio wanted to come out and he had never experienced something this painful. Misuzu arrived with a bowl of hot water while L was on the old bed, screaming and clutching tightly on the sheets. Tears clouded his mind, he was crying because of two reasons. He was crying tears of joy because Ushio going to come out but he was also crying because after he delivers his baby, he'll have to give Ushio up to Misa.

"Breathe, young child…Breath…NOW PUSH!" Misuzu exclaimed as she assisted the baby on the passageway. L kept on pushing with all his might, hands unconsciously ripping the sheets. He paused to breathe, thinking about Light comforting him. He does his best to push and push and push until…

_He hears a baby's wailing…_

L's tired eyes forced itself to open only to find a bloodied baby. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. He feels something that's nudging his arms only to see a clean plump baby, crying and squirming, finding its way to its mother.

"Yu-chan, you did it! It's a healthy baby girl! Oh, she looks just like you, my dear!" Misuzu acclaimed, watching the baby stopped crying when she reached her mother's fragile form. L smiled softly while crying. His Ushio-chan is a girl like he guessed and she almost inherited her father's traits. Brown hair, slightly pale and the way his baby behaves, it was all Light's traits. Ushio opens a little bit of her eyes, squinting until she sees her mother's exhausted face. L cried even more, she also has Light's amber eyes.

L cradled the child with love and care in his arms while kissing the cheeks and the forehead of Ushio, admiring every details of his dear baby. Unknown to him, snow started to fall, covering the world with its whiteness, covering the ugly face of nature with white. MIsuzu notices but remained silent, reminding her of her daughter's and grandson's birth. She turns her attention back to L, who was caressing Ushio lovingly. His eyes softened while humming his favorite lullaby to her…the Dango Daikazoku 「だんご大家族」.

It made Misuzu's heart break seeing such a nurturing mother trying to spend his time with her before giving her up to this evil woman. She hated this woman! Whoever this woman is, she will definitely slap her until she dies! Misuzu didn't care if it was murder; all she cared was her grandson's happiness. She was determined to do anything to make L happy even though right now, he was losing it from his grasp.

L then stood up weakly and struggled to balance himself, Ushio still in his arms. He was now giving her up; it was the only way he knew to save his newborn baby. Misuzu took the baby while L tried to dress himself up. After he finished wearing a scarf and a sweater on him, he took the baby, wrapped in pink fluffy short blanket, keeping the baby warm despite the weather.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

Misa was in her living room, it has been two days since Light talked to her. She was so confused! Why hadn't Light order her to judge people like he always does when he's Kira. It was unusual, maybe Light has gotten rid of Kira using L's love. Steam spurted out of her ears and nose at the thought of L. She threw a vase in her sound-proof wall of her new apartment while Rem watched her.

She then heard a knock, Misa warily made her way to the door while peeking through the peephole. She almost wanted to laugh to see who it was on her door. It was L, face flushed and carrying something in his arms that Misa thought as the baby.

She opened the door, a sadistic grin painted on her comely face. She found out that L was alone and the thing that L was carrying is the baby, squirming to find a better position to sleep in her mother's arms. Misa frowned when she saw the sleuth started to cry. God, how she wanted to kill him right there!

She snatched the baby, resulting an ear-piercing wailing from the baby. The baby squirmed in her arms; L reaches out his pointy finger for Ushio to hold and at that, the baby stopped crying. As she was about to close the door, L stopped her for a while. L took his scarf and wrapped it in the baby's body. "It's…just a way for not letting her make any noise, her name's Ushio" L said and at that, the door was slammed in his face.

L burst into tears, unable to hold them back. Covering his face, he went back to the forest where his grandmother was waiting. Even if it hurt giving his dear baby up, he was happy. She was now saved, Ushio would never have to bear the burden that her mother casted upon her. A burden lifted from her and also from Light, they would now be free, they're not going to have to bear the truth of L's decision.

As he arrived back to the house, his face and eyes were red from crying so hard. When Misuzu saw him, she wrapped her arms around her grandson, attempting to comfort him for his loss. L helplessly sobbed in his grandmother's dress and spilled all of his worries away. Misuzu also cried, knowing the feeling of sacrificing something – or someone – important in order for it to be saved. They cried through the whole snowy night.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

Light arrives to Misa's apartment, wanting to talk to her about L. As he knocked on her door, he heard a cry that was definitely from a baby's. He waited Misa to open the door for about ten freaking minutes. As she approached the door, he pushed her out of his way and searched through the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the bedroom and finally on the bathroom. He saw a slightly pale plump baby in Misa's bathroom, arms squirming and crying. He slowly approached the baby and touched her cheek softly. The baby stopped crying and leant into his touch.

Light was speechless. It reminded him of L, the way the baby leant into his touch is the way how L would lean into him when he caresses his soft hair. The hair of the baby is as the same shade like his, the skin a little bit of tan and a little bit of pale, the eyes of the baby while squinting. It was also the same color as his. Right then he knew it! This was Ushio, their baby_…their baby girl…_

He angrily turned towards Misa, who was frowning. "A hello would have been nice…" she blurted. He flashed his angry eyes at her and scowled. He carried Ushio in his arms protectively. He would not let her touch his baby with his oh so sweet L…now that he thought of it, L could be here somewhere but when he searched when he heard Ushio crying earlier, he didn't find him.

"Where's L?"

"Light, listen to me. He-"

"Just tell me where he is!"

"Listen to me first! I…I don't know! He l-left that baby outside! A-as I-I was a-about to call out to him, h-he just l-left! Yes! He left the baby in the cold! I-"

Light's piercing amber eyes hit down to her whole being.

"Where is he?"

"I DON'T K-KNOW L-LIGHT! I-I-"

"TELL ME!"

At that, Ushio started to cry again. Light looked down on her, reminding of L's intolerance of trouble. He slowly stroked her 'lanugo'(baby hair), calming her down. Light left Misa's apartment in a jiffy and went back to the headquarters' building.

When he arrived, Matsuda and the others were shocked to see Light holding a little bundle of joy. Watari recognized the baby easily and announced that the baby Light was currently holding was his and L's. Most of the taskforce gasped and they were pushed away by Soichiro, who grew excited hearing that it was his son's and L's baby.

He carefully grabbed the baby and carried it into his arms. The baby giggled softly, reminding both Light and Watari of L's giggle. Soichiro was shocked to see the baby he was holding almost had all of Light's characteristics. The other taskforce members slowly went beside the chief and cooed on the child, who appeared to be enjoying the attention.

After the whole day, Light and Soichiro brought Ushio to their house. Sayu and Sachiko were happy but sad to the fact that L was missing. Light knew Misa was lying, he could tell by the way she stuttered on her words and the way her eyes looked at somewhere else, not looking at him in the eye when she reasoned with him. He swore that if something happened to L, he's going to kill Misa.

It was also a good thing that he defeated Kira. It was all thanks to his L, because of him, he accomplished defeating Kira. At the thought of L, Light was comforted and hurt. L was the only one who understood him and loved him not just because of his looks. He was hurt because Ushio has to grow up without him, unless…

He has to marry Misa for Ushio's sake, which he never wanted to do…

But for now, he'll wait for L to show up; L would come out and come back into his arms again. L would be happy in his side again. Then he would marry L and be a complete family…

But for now, all Light could do was hope as he gazes to Ushio's form on his bed. Sleeping on the bed peacefully, very much like L…

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

I MADE MYSELF CRY! TT-TT, I'M STILL TROMENTING MYSELF. I'M ALSO THINKING OF A GOOD PLOT FOR MY OTHER PLANNED FANFICTION…Gaaralover2247 and I planned to co-write so I'M NOT DONE WITH THE BASIC DRAFT! THANKS FOR (sob) READING GUYS (sob)! PLEASE R&R! *blowing her nose in her dango handkerchief*


	6. Mommy

A/N: Hi guys! I changed the avatar picture so that you could see how my plot kittens formed this fanfic inside my head. I drew it last night and I'm sorry if you can't see it very well. Now, where were we? Oh, yes! Thanks for the reviews Gaaralover2247, sakurablossom22 , strawberry jam, no name, and Seishirou Hitsugaya. They all mean a lot to me *getting emotional* you guys will see what will happen next after Misa snatched little dear Ushio while in her mother's arms. Oh and don't worry, guys who doesn't like this fanfic to be a sad story. I'm planning to make an alternative ending so that you won't have to worry about your tissues running because of the dramatic plot so yeah! Thanks for the support guys!

Warnings: Extreme OOC, OC, drama and sweet plot, devil Misa and no more Kira. Light defeated Kira by using L's voice as his inspiration and strength…

"Mommy…"

_I don't want you to get hurt…I love all of you so much that I'd do anything for you_

_And this…this is a mother's love…_

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

_November 25, 2011_

_**Light's POV**_

_I can't believe it's almost a year from that day…I sat on my chair and gazed to the sea, watching Ushio and Sayu play in the sand. I still haven't found him yet, I don't want my dear baby girl to look at that Misa as her mother. How I hate her! Ushio's mommy is the most beautiful person and could be the perfect mother for such a sweet child. It kind of hurts me to look at Ushio…she reminds me of L, the way she looks at me, smiles at me, talks with me, and even hoe she even eats…it was all L's characteristics. I think it would be just perfect. Ushio will never have to inherit my evilness. She'll only inherit her beautiful mother's traits; innocent, loving, and most of all, pure. _

_Most people say she looks cute because she got her fair face features from me but I think no. Sure, she got my hair, skin and eye color but she looks just like a little copy of my love. I was growing more and more frustrated. Where's L? Where is he? Is he hiding? Did he run away because he didn't love me anymore? So many questions…but when I get a glimpse of Ushio's blissful expression, all my worries fled away from me…temporarily…_

_**Normal POV**_

Soichiro and Sachiko sadly gazed on their son's back. He still didn't find L and he looks tired. They told him about it but he dismissed it, telling them that he would not rest until he finds his 'wife'. They were proud of their son's loyalty but were anxious about his health. Light watched a one year old Ushio, trying to make a sand castle while watching Sayu doing it.

He then remembers memories of L when they were in Okayama. L attempted to do a sand castle but did not success at first. He asked Light for help and pouted, with that pink plump lower lip bulging out adorably. Light couldn't resist and taught the detective to build how. The detective learned how and managed to do it with such artistic skill. He was delighted to see L ecstatic, which made him more innocent and beautiful.

He sat there, reminiscing his memories of his love and has done nothing. He was startled when Ushio started to cry, Light had to admit that he was on verge of tears as well. Sayu brought Ushio in her arms inside the cottage. Light took his daughter and a few moments later, the baby stopped crying. He thought of what happened earlier, maybe Ushio cried because she remembered her mother or maybe she could read his mind…after all, she was an offspring of one of the two smartest minds of all time…

"Mommy…" Ushio mumbled while putting her thumb to her plump pink lips and it was also audible and clear for a mere person to hear it. Her father's eyes widened, did Ushio just say 'Mommy'? Light slowly knelt on the floor, burying his face on Ushio's slightly big tummy. Tears flowed out of his eyes, unable to contain the sadness anymore.

Sayu and Sachiko cried in Soichiro's bulk form, sadness taking over him as well. Seeing victims who experienced was not enough but seeing his son suffering and taking care of Ushio, doing a duty of a father breaks his heart. He shook his head and cried. He knew it was unmanly to cry but this was his son and he could feel the pain of his flesh and blood so much that he could not hold back his tears.

Sobs soon filled the whole cottage and Light caressed his daughter's soft cheek, kissing it gently as well. "Ushio, Daddy's here…Love you, my sweet girl…" he said, and saw a gentle smile on her face, making her features more delicate. Light thought of L, beside them, carrying Ushio and singing her L's favorite lullaby to her. How L's eyes would soften when he lands his gaze on both of them and closing his eyes when he's smiling…

Light slowly stood up and went outside, the sun soaking his dry form with the touch of its heat. He didn't know why but the feeling of the air grazing his cheek was wonderful, again, reminding him of L. he knew his family was watching him but he didn't care. All he cared about are Ushio, who was in his arms, sleeping soundly and L, in his mind, waving at them while smiling…

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

Oh! I made myself cry! TT-TT AH! I'm out of tissues! Oh well, hope you guys liked it and please R&R! Please excuse me for I am in search of new tissue boxes…where the heck did I put it?


	7. I won't fail you

A/N: So far the fanfic is having a good progress, I guess. A lot of reviews were full with tears…UUUWWWAAAAHHHH! Gosh! I need to stop crying! Thanks for the reviews; gaaralover2247, sakurablossom22 and seishirou hitsugaya and…THANK YOU FOR CRYING WITH ME!

Warnings: Extreme OOC, OC, drama plot, evil Misa, no Kira and this chapter is about Light's "forced" promise to L…

"**I won't fail you…"**

_I'll do this for you, my love…_

_The mother of my daughter…_

_L…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Misa was ecstatic, her plan actually worked and she could not wait. She knew that L made Light promise something about her being Ushio's mother, Ryuk has told her so. Misa sent Ryuk to go to Okayama when she was with Matsuda on her photo shoot in Aomori. Ryuk has seen both lovers on the balcony of a huge mansion near the beach, talking to each other. She'll just have to wait. Surely L wouldn't bother to show his face anymore because now, she had his beloved daughter and 'husband' on her side. She won't let L come back and ruin what she had planned. L knew better than coming back or it will be his daughter's life in danger.

Light, however, watched Ushio grow more and more like her mother. So beautiful and soft-hearted…just like her mother. Light softly smiled while thinking about L even though it hurts him to think that he still hasn't found L. He knew L wasn't the one to move without saying anything important or any rational explanations. He knew there would be a reason…someday he'll know but for now, he'll be here for Ushio and love her like he loves her dear mother, just like he promised.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L watched the skies as he continued to clean the house then he put the broom behind the door and lied down on the wolf's body. Misuzu went into the deep forest lair to find food for them both. L regretted that he ever met Light and the taskforce. He knew and he could feel it, Light was suffering. If he had never met him, Light should have been enjoying his life hanging out with friends and his family. L cursed himself for being such a greedy and cruel bastard. If not because of him, who didn't have love after his parents died, the taskforce shouldn't be suffering, trying to locate him. He thought of this sacrifice as the only way to save them.

Misuzu arrived to see L lying down on the alpha wolf's white furry body, crying his heart out. The wolf nuzzled his nose to L's face, attempting to comfort her grandson. It has been a year now ever since that day he gave up his ingenuous daughter to this woman named Amane Misa. L was forcing a smile when Misuzu asks her about Ushio and Light. It hurt her to see him like this, he didn't do anything wrong. He was just trying to live happy and forget the past just like Elizabeth made him promise but how could the child forget? He saw them die in front of his very eyes. That thought just made Misuzu want to kill the bastard who killed her daughter and husband, leaving a little pure child against their own will.

L felt the wolf trying to soothe his tears away and he was grateful. He only had his grandmother and these innocent animals left. He slowly patted the wolf's furry head, reassuring him that he was alright. He noticed his grandmother, carrying a lot of sweet fruits for them to eat. He stood and made his way to her. He carried the sack of fruits that his grandmother carried and brought it back inside the house, the alpha wolf following them inside the house.

They ate fruit while the wolf watched them. Unknown to both of them, the wolf sadly gazed at them. The wolf could L's sadness in his being. L was insisting that he was all right but he knew better. L would just struggle to smile even though he was devastated and how L would continue pat his head in a motherly way while smiling one of the most beautiful smiles that the wolf has ever seen.

Ever since that day before L bore Ushio, he would usually make his way to the wolves' cave and bring food and say 'I love you' to them acting like their mother. The wolf was happy; he finally got to learn what it was like being loved. The wolf was determined to make L happy again by fixing this problem. Sure, he's a wolf but he would not stop. He would do this for his 'mother' and no one can stop him from doing anything he can to make his 'mother' smile happily.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light knew he has no other choice left. It's been a year and L didn't come back which it could only mean…

"LIIIIGGGHHHTT! MISA-MISA'S BACK!"

_He has to marry this brainless girl…_

"Hello Misa. What brings you here?"

"I JUST CAME TO CHECK OUR BABY!"

Light didn't knew what happened but he could only remember hissing and snatching the crawling Ushio from Misa's grasp. HOW DARE SHE SAY 'OUR' BABY?! USHIO WAS NOT HERS! USHIO WAS HIS AND L'S DAUGHTER, NOT MISA'S!

Misa was shocked when Light moved away that fast. Rem watched the baby stared at her father, who was scowling. Ryuk was behind Rem and laughed. Light and Rem glared at him, forcing him to shut up and eat his apple. Light placed Ushio in the crib while Ushio watched her dango baby mobile.

"For your information Misa, Ushio is not your baby! He's L's daughter as well as mine!"

"AM I NOT ALLOWED TO CALL IT OURS? L'S GONE! IT'S ONLY ME AND YOU!"

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!"

"OF COURSE, I HAVE! I'M A WOMAN! L'S A PERVERTED MAN AND A PROSTITUTE AS WELL!"

Light threw Misa on the wall, causing a huge dent. All of them were surprised of the strength that Light has. Misa was coughing blood and Light rushed to Ushio as she heard her cry. Ryuk laughed as if it was just entertainment and Rem rushed to Misa's side. She glanced at Ushio and she felt like she saw a little copy of L crying but with a different hair and eye color.

"You have no right to call L perverted or even a prostitute. You don't know him and you didn't even spend your time, trying to know him. Get out of my house or I'll have to drag you out, you bitch"

Misa left furiously without a word. She was embarrassed of what happened despite the fact that the only audiences are the two shinigamis and a small toddler. From that moment on, she started to hate Ushio and hate L even more. If not because of them, she would not have been embarrassed in front of them and especially, in front of Light.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**1 year later…**_

In the Yagami household, the Kira case taskforce was having a lot of fun. It was Ushio's 2nd birthday and the little girl now knew how to walk by herself. Watari observed Ushio, she completely reminds him of L. it was now two years from now and the worst part was…Light was forced to be engaged to Misa for Ushio's future and sake…

Light was trying to smile at his daughter. She now knew how to eat with a spoon but it was in a way how L ate with the spoon. Light tried not to cry and worked hard on it. Ushio was smiling with huge innocent eyes looking at him just like how L looks at him when he's happy. His gaze softened, kissing his dear daughter's forehead. _'L…my love…'_

After a little while, Misa arrived with her friends in the party. The taskforce just drew closer to Ushio and the toddler had no idea that Misa and her other friends are like partying like crazy that they almost ruined Light's house. Soichiro tried to hold back his anger and rage; he thought that Misa was trying to ruin Ushio's special day and HE WILL NOT PUT UP WITH TTHHAATT IDEA!

Misa and her other friends started to gaze at Light lustfully. But Light didn't notice them, he had his eyes on Ushio and L's picture on his cell phone. Light's nightmare was going to begin in five days prior. He's going to get married to Misa…by force. If it was L, he would party like no tomorrow and dance and drink and just have fun even if L was just going to hold Ushio in his arms, smiling and laughing while watching Light go crazy.

But fate wasn't on Light's side and he suffered these kinds of moments. Light turned to look at Misa, who was masturbating her clothed private part. Light immediately turned himself and Ushio around. He doesn't want to break the innocence of Ushio's eyes. He grew angry, WHY CAN'T SHE JUST STOP?! SHE WAS GOING TO BE MARRIED TO HIM AND HE SWORE WHEN THE MARRIAGE HAPPENS, HE WILL NEVER AND EVER AND EVER TOUCH HER!

The other taskforce members turned into their backs, disgusted of what Misa and her other friends were doing. They all took Ushio outside, good thing is that it was afternoon and Light ordered them to go home and forget what happened in the house. They complied, disgusted by Misa. Light then took Ushio to the taskforce building with Watari.

They went to L's private room where it was filled with dango dolls, dango pillows, dango blankets, and a lot more stuff that has dango on them. What caught Light's attention is a dango music box. It contains L's favorite lullaby to Ushio, the Dango Daikazoku. They took it and went back home when evening came…

Light cried but didn't sob. He couldn't let his daughter see him broken. She'll only have to see him as a strong father who's going to be with her when she grows up. He then made a silent promise; he'll fill Ushio with a family's love and protect her from anything…His promise to L…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**5 days after…**_

Wedding bells clanged and a crowd, dressed in white, arrived at the church, whispering how Misa lucky was to marry such a god mainly known as Yagami Light. Ushio was dressed in white while watching her Daddy, smiling contently while in Sayu's arms. Light smiled for her and his family but when the ring bearers and the flower girls arrived, his expression turned into impassiveness.

Misa was radiant in a styled white gown, laces around her neck and giving her such a radiant look. Every men in the church drooled except for the taskforce, Watari, Light's family, and Light himself. She disgusted him so much that he doesn't even want to look at her devious expression.

Unknown to them, outside the windows was L and Misuzu, arrived to watch the wedding unfold. They took off the hoods off of their heads and let it fall on their cloaks. Misuzu wanted to open those fucking doors and bring L in front of Light and throw that Misa girl on the river or a lake. L stopped her by clutching her right wrist and gave her a sad but reassuring smile. She calmed herself down and stared at the wedding.

L, on the other hand, was crying. He saw Ushio, her face painted with bliss and she has grown up like the way he thought. Light was in front of the altar, his expression opposite to Misa's. Her expression was that of smug and ecstasy, but it hurt L to see Light's eyes, painted with sadness and longing and pain. L cried, covering his face with his hands, head shook.

He continued to curse himself for letting Light suffer like this. L thought that Light deserved someone better…L thought he doesn't deserve Light. He was always there for him to make him feel safe and happy and what could have L done? He just repaid him with his torturing pain.

Misuzu cried as well. It hurt her to see L, trying to keep his composure and observed the wedding. She knew this was unfair. L should be in the altar with that beautiful dress and staring at Light with love and happiness while his lover does the same.

"_Amane Misa, do you accept Yagami Light to be your wedded husband?"_

"_I do!"_

"_And do you, Yagami Light, accept Amane Misa to be your wife?"_

"_I…"_

L closed his eyes waiting for the answer that would save Ushio's life and break his soul.

'_L, I'm sorry but I don't want you to be unhappy that I…I did not make my promise come true…even if I'm wedded with Misa, you're going to be only one I'll love…the mother of my daughter, the light of my life…L…'_

"_I…do"_

"_You may now kiss the bride"_

L looked away, tears flowing down his cheeks. He was happy that Ushio will never know that her mother was a greedy and cruel man. She'll only recognize Misa as her mother, a woman. Misuzu embraced her grandson, who was sobbing softly, tears pouring out of her eyes.

As Misa and Light kissed, Light just wanted to throw up and brush his teeth and gargle mouthwash. He doesn't like the fact that Misa's bacteria spreading into him. Ushio clapped her hands, oblivious of her biological mother's eyes on her. Light just smiled to Ushio, a forced smile. As they exited the church, Light caught a sight of two people with cloaks and hoods on. One person is with a black colored cloak and the other one with a red colored cloak. He was then dragged by Misa by her side and Ushio's captivating laugh kept him from worrying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L and Misuzu got back in the forest. Animals approached them both and all their hearts broke when they saw their mother figure, who is L, crying.

"I'm…happy. He made my wish come true…Misa is the proper mother for Ushio, she's a woman and I'm just a worthless, pathetic, and cruel man. Ushio deserves to have a good mommy…"

"No, Yu-chan! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE A MALE! YOU'RE THE REAL MOTHER OF USHIO! SHE DESERVES YOUR LOVE AND CARE! I BET THAT MISA-WOMAN WILL POISON YOUR BABY'S MIND! I WON'T PUT UP WITH THIS! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THEM, YU-CHAN! YOU'RE THE LIGHT OF THE FAMILY! YOU'RE THE NURTURING MOTHER! NOT-NOT THAT BITCH!"

"I…I don't deserve them both. They gave me love and I feel that…it was enough, Misa's the rightful mother of Ushio and the proper wife for Light…"

"Someday, you'll see what I mean…Yu-chan…I'll, give you time to think about it…"

At that Misuzu left L outside with the birds and the wolves. They felt sympathy and anger. They won't let their 'mother' get hurt! As the alpha wolf went to destroy this thing who made his dear 'mother' sad, L softly gripped on his right paw, telling him not to do what is in his thought. The alpha wolf listened and sat down, in his body, laid his dear 'mother', crying while smiling and patting a little bunny's head lovingly…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My same motto…"I made myself cry!" Please R&R and can someone please kindly give me a handkerchief or tissue! Thanks for the support and the reviews!


	8. The After Story

A/N: Hey guys! I just got out of the hospital! Two of my dogs fought kind of like biting and scratching wildly and I got bruised in the arms, hands and legs. I really don't like it, I don't have time to write fanfictions. Ok, enough of this 'my' conditions and wounds; I want to thank all readers for reading and for the reviews. I also forgot to thank the guys who followed and put this fic in their favorite lists. ^.^ Guys, if you don't like child abuse, I've got to admit that I don't as well. Just bear with me…I made L's appearance different; it's been 3 years so his hair got a little longer , maybe hip length, and the bags started to disappear a little bit because he sleeps 8 hours a day…his appearance made him look like a girl…kehehehehe…L's going to kick me for sure!

Warnings: Child abuse, Extreme OOC, OC, extreme drama plot (I should have just made this Spiritual), Abusive and evil Misa, No Kira

Pairings: LightxL (seme x uke)

**The After Story **

_I wonder why Daddy is sad, his eyes full of melancholy…_

_I wanted to see Daddy happy and his eyes full of contentment…_

_Mommy…where are you…_

**3 years later…**__

Light was in deep thoughts when he takes the 5-year old Ushio to the kindergarten. The said little girl wore a blue uniform dress and a white hat with blue stripes on the sides. Ushio stared at her father while walking, their hands molded to each other. Light continued to walk until they reached the kindergarten. Light knelt in front of his daughter, "Ushio, be good in school, ok? I bet Mommy will be very proud of you for being the valedictorian of the class…you're our pride and joy…" Light said while he moved to embrace her.

Ushio hugged her Daddy back, sensing gloom in his being. She wanted to cry but she thought '_No, Daddy said I need to be strong like Mommy ever was…' _After 3 minutes, he let go of his daughter and the school bell rang. Ushio gave her sweetest smiles (which really resembled L's) while saying her polite goodbyes to her father. Light said his goodbyes to her and watched her approach her teacher and took her inside. But before they could enter inside the doors, Ushio rushed to her Daddy and hugged him again. Light embraced her back for a little while then let her go when he sensed her teacher waiting for her. Light gazed at her back as she completely went inside the doors.

It was a good thing that the taskforce building was near their house and Ushio's kindergarten. He wouldn't have to waste money for gas and he could exercise his feet as well. Right now, he is the new L and he didn't really felt worthy of becoming L. The real L is his only love and he felt like he didn't deserve having his position. For Light, there was only one L and that was his dear love.

As he reached inside the taskforce, Light was greeted by Watari and Matsuda. His father, Aizawa, Mogi and Ukita were busy reading the rules of the Death Note. It has been 2 years ago when they captured Higuchi of Yotsuba as Kira. He died of cardiac arrest and all that he left behind was the Death Note and Rem. Even though Light wasn't Kira, the shinigami was surprised that he could remember her and Ryuk. He didn't write any names anymore and Misa took that matter into her own hands. She continued to judge people as the 1st Kira. Light promised not to tell anyone about Misa or there will be consequences including his, L's, and Ushio's lives.

Light wouldn't have cared if Rem's threat was pointed at him directly, he would have exposed MIsa but Ushio's life and L's life are much important for Light. He couldn't let his innocent 'wife' and daughter die; he promised to himself that he'd do anything to keep them safe and alive.

Light sat in his chair in front of the computers, feeling lost and unprovoked. He continued to hack the system of the Yotsuba, hoping to find something more about how their meetings have been going on about the killings. Even though Higuchi was arrested, the taskforce suspected that there's another Kira.

Light suspected this as well; when Misa wasn't using the Death Note, the killings continued. He thought that Ryuk found someone who'll use the Death Note in the place of Light as the 3rd Kira. The meetings continued as if Higuchi's death was nothing. Light acted as if he was indomitable about the Kira case even if L was still omitted.

What kept Light going is Ushio; his charming daughter who resembled her flawless mother. He still remembered 4 years ago when Ushio muttered 'Mommy'. After his forced wedding, he saw two people wearing black and red cloaks with hoods. Light can't stop thinking who were the people behind those cloaks and presumed that it was L but couldn't figure out the reason why and the person he assumed that was with L.

He was brought back to reality when his father called for him and told him about the rules that they found out in the notebook. He observed them investigating and saw the 13-day rule. He couldn't expose the 13-day rule or it would be his daughter's life that Rem will destroy. But oh, how he wanted to get over with this Kira case and expose the fake rules so that this case will be over and…

"Light, are you alright, son?"

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm fine Dad. Don't worry…"

The taskforce except for Watari and Yagami Soichiro seemed to buy at that lie. They knew how Light was taking this. Like Light, they knew L wouldn't do anything without saying anything about it; the detective was smarter than that. He wouldn't like the taskforce worrying about him. They resumed to solve out the mystery about the Death Note and its rules and also asking the shinigami about the things related to the Death Note. _This is going to be a long day…_

L bathed in a crystal clear river. He wanted to take a bath and his grandmother asked him if he could go to the city to spy on his daughter. But he thought that he should find a job where Light or Misa couldn't find him. He dove back into water to wet his now long hair; he didn't swim but just held his breath and stared into the beautiful scenery under the water. How the light rays would illuminate and glow under the water, giving the underwater magnificent surroundings on it. He had to admit that it was breath-taking and bravura.

He went back to the surface and caught the wolf sniffing on the water as if it's his first time seeing it. L walked to the shore and acknowledged the wolf to come into the water. The wolf hesitantly put his feet on the water and he kind of like the feeling of the water under his paws. He walked further until he reached L's side.

Both of them played with the water and having fun. Both splashed and sloshed into the water. The wolf was glad to see his 'mother' laughing and smiling and he had to divulge that he was having a good time.

After they bathed, they stayed under the sun to dry themselves. L lied down into the wolf's furry white form and gazed in the sky. L fell asleep and snuggled closer to the wolf. The wolf wrapped his tail around L, attempting to make it as a blanket. L's sleeping face was resplendent under the sun and made it wonderful to look at. The wolf nuzzled his head closer to L's hair. The wolf took a sniff and he was surprised that the smell of L's hair was pleasant. It smelled like strawberry or with a raspberry or with a human's perfume but the wolf found it so comforting that he fell into the world of oblivion.

Light arrived in the kindergarten to see Ushio waiting for him. As soon she saw him, she rushed to his side and hugged him. As they walked home, they started to have a conversation.

"Daddy! How was work?"

"It was fine and pretty attention-grabbing. What about you, how was your school?"

"It was pretty straightforward and down-to-earth"

"I hoped it didn't jade you…"

"No. It was hilarious!"

"I'm glad you liked school, Ushio…"

After a long silence, curiosity ate Ushio's mind. Questions about her mommy filled her mind and her Daddy told her a little bit about her Mommy and it didn't really make sense.

"Daddy…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering…if you can tell me something about Mommy…?"

At that, Light stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Light knew that this was coming but he didn't expect for it to be _this _fast and rushed. Ushio looked intently to her Daddy and she noticed that there were tears in the rims of his eyes. Ushio, worried, held her father's hand in a comforting way.

'_I wonder why Daddy is sad, his eyes, full of melancholy…has something to do with Mommy…'_she thought. Light was shocked to see his daughter's eyes started to weep, but quickly wiped her tears away. Light knelt in front of her and wiped her tears away. He knew that Ushio kept telling herself that she was strong and she wouldn't cry.

Light was proud of her. He was proud that Ushio was a valedictorian, a chaste girl, she keeps the words that he says in her mind and most of all, he was proud because she was just like L. She hugged him and continued to wail in his shoulders…it was noon now and he carried the crying Ushio in his arms and went home…but he has to go back to the taskforce building…

**Ushio's POV**

_Daddy told me that Mommy is the most beautiful person he has ever laid his eyes upon. He also said that Mommy was adorable and loving. That Mommy was gentle, amiable, and caring in Mommy's own way. Daddy said that my obsession of sweets and dangos came from Mommy. He showed me a picture of Mommy and I have admitted to myself that Daddy was right. Mommy was very attractive especially on how he smiled. His eyes closed while smiling and it was tremendously heartwarming. _

_I don't understand, Mommy where are you? Daddy needs you by his side. Daddy told me that you wouldn't move or do anything without letting anyone know. Mama Misa said that Mommy is a selfish brat that doesn't care about me and Daddy and both of them got into a fight._

_After the fight, I discovered 3 things. First, Daddy will not let anyone insult Mommy. Second, Daddy was devoted to Mommy and he was searching for him to the point of exhaustion. Third, Daddy was just forced to marry Mama Misa. He told me that Mommy wanted me to know that even though he's not by our side, I still have a mother that he thought that was even better than him. _

_Daddy always said that Mommy was the most loving mother that he has ever seen. He said that Mommy cherished me ever since he found that he was carrying me in his womb. I don't care how I got there but the important thing for me is that Mommy loved me very much even though I wasn't in his arms yet._

_Daddy said that Mommy used to sing me a lullaby. He also said that the music box at home contains the song that Mommy used to sing to me when I was younger. Daddy said that when I was young, I wouldn't stop crying when I'm in someone else's arms and that I always calm down when I'm in his arms…_

_I want to know why Mommy left! I wanted this nightmare that both Mommy and Daddy are living over! I want us to be complete but how will we know? Daddy searched the whole area of Kanto and Tokyo but he didn't find Mommy. I want to see Daddy happy and his eyes full of contentment…Mommy where are you…_

L returned to his grandmother's house and brought the backpack that he used when he ran away and placed his red cloak with hood inside it. He bid farewell but the wolf stopped him for a while. It's as if he wanted to say that he wanted to come with him. He gave the wolf his consent to come with L; it was also okay for him to let the wolf come with him because the wolf looks just like a domesticated dog.

L grasped the heart-shaped locket that Light gave him as he reached the end of the forest and entered the world that he ran away from for 5 years. He inhaled deeply and walked through the streets calmly. It was the first time that the wolf has gone in this modern world. The people and the roads are so noisy but he wanted to come with his 'mother' to protect him, just in case, something bad happens.

They started to search for jobs in the noon and found one in the mid-afternoon. The thing that L was frightened about is because the job that he got was in Light's house and Misa was the one who hired him. It was a good thing that she didn't recognize him with his new appearance that he has now. His long hair and his bags under his eyes that didn't hold much intensity of color is what helped him to have a job that was closer to his Ushio. Misa was dumb and inattentive enough to not notice him.

The wolf watched Misa with alert eyes. He observed her and saw her move away from L and heard some screaming that most likely translated like "HEY YOU, BRAT! I'VE GOT YOU A USELESS BABYSITTER AND NOW JUST BEHAVE AND DDOO NOT EMBARRASS ME, I'VE GOT TO GO ON A PHOTOSHOOT! YOUR DADDY'S NOT HERE SO GOOD LUCK WITH THIS PATHETIC BABYSITTER!" and the acute hearing of the wolf heard a sound of a slap. It was not a table slap but surely, it was a face slap.

L inhaled erratically and placed his hand in his chest where his heart-shaped locket is located and clutched it roughly. The wolf sensed that verge of his tears but tried to suppress it. The wolf growled softly when they entered inside the house and heard a car up on the front of the house. The wolf contained his snarl as he saw Misa tramped her way out of the house and locked the door.

L slowly walked to the room where Misa disappeared to just earlier to see a little girl with brown hair and eyes staring at him petrified. He slowly moved to her side to see a red mark on her cheek. Not just soft red but a scarlet mark that must have hurt his daughter's dainty cheek.

"A-A-Are you m-my babysitter-r-r?"

"Mmm-hmm…I…I'm sorry. You got slapped…"

"Please don't hurt me"

"No…I wouldn't. I promise, ok?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise…"

*With that, their pinky fingers linked for a minute*

"My name's Ushio. Daddy said my Mommy named me…"

"I-I'm Ryuki. You can call me any kind of names…Can I call you Shio-chan?"

"Yeah I think it's fine. Then can I call you Okaa-san or Ryuki-chan?"

*At this, L widened his eyes for 30 seconds and came back into its original size*

"Sure…if you want to…"

*Ushio beamed*

"Yay!"

*She then noticed the wolf behind L*

"Waaahhh…! A doggy! Can I pat him?"

"Sure…you can…"

*Ushio scooted closer to the wolf and patted his head the way L pats it. The wolf leaned into Ushio's touch and purred like a cat. Ushio was happy, she got to touch a dog for the first time*

"Ushio…?"

"Yes, Ryuki-chan?"

"What kind of mother was that woman earlier?"

*L noticed Ushio shudder a little bit*

"Uuummm… she's alright…"

"I'm sorry that she screamed at you…"

"Nah, I got used to it…that's just her way…"

"Ohh…"

L and Ushio talked and played until they got exhausted. All the three of them slept and L woke up to a sound of a telephone ringing. He didn't answer when he heard Light's voice on the phone saying "Ushio, I'm sorry. Daddy has got a lot of work…I'm sorry but I'll make up my promise to you ok?" then it was gone. Ushio heard it and was sad but she glanced at L to see tears pouring out of his eyes.

"What is it, Ryuki-chan?"

"Huh? Oh…ah! It's nothing!"

"Then why is Ryuki-chan crying?"

"You get to experience a parents' love but I…Oh! Never mind what I said. It's not really important…"

"Oh…Don't you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine…"

*L wiped his tears and saw the wolf still asleep soundly*

"Ah! It's past 7:00! Ushio, do you want to eat something?"

"I WANT TO EAT DANGOS!"

"You love dangos, Shio-chan?"

"I love it because Mommy loves it…"

L's heart clenched. This was his daughter alright.

They went out to buy dangos and ate until they were full*. They went back to the house and Ushio brushed her teeth and L tucked her to bed and kissed her forehead. As he was about to exit Ushio's dango bedroom, Ushio said "Thank you, Ryuki-chan. I thank you for the day, it was fun! Can we do it again tomorrow?" L nodded with a smile that made Ushio go deep in her thoughts. After they said goodnights, L exited Ushio's bedroom, down the staircase and only to see Misa arrive drunk with a plenty of muscled men in her room.

The wolf's ears perked up when he heard moaning and grunting in Misa's room. It was a good thing that Misa's room was not near In Ushio's room or she could have heard those sounds. L sadly gazed below as he left the house with the wolf.

The wolf was furious! L sacrificed himself to be away from his family and gave up Ushio against his will and lived a lonely life that he didn't deserve. Then this Misa just took everything and wasted L's devotion to sacrifice everything for his family and repaid L with such…such disgrace! He swears when one day, if this still continues…he would definitely kill her…in an Alpha wolf's way…

But for now he has to restrain himself for L and Ushio…Their happiness is what matters and he wanted to act just like the Light guy did with his daughter. To satnd up fpr them and protect them. He was determined to do anything…

Guys…thanks for reading but this is far from the end  
This only has mild child abuse but I'll get to the eal point where you'll be ripping your head off but I can't really promise that now, can I?

Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R!


	9. Dreams

A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing and liking this piece of crap. The reviews made me determined in a strange way but finally, HSPA's done. I can finally get some beauty sleep. This has some sweet fluffiness in it but unfortunately, I can't let Light and L meet…because if I did, my plot kitties will bite my brain so hard that I could feel migraine raging after it.

I'm going to use a song called 願いが叶う場所 (Negai ga kanau basho) by Lia. This song is from the anime called Clannad and where Ushio originally came from. This song touched my heart and I thought that this song is going to be great when L sings this to Ushio, I wrote the lyrics in Romaji because some of you might not understand Hiragana and Kanji. Also, please L's voice was the same as Lia's voice. Ok, now that's settled, let's start.

Warnings: Child abuse, extreme OOC, OC, drama plot

Pairings: LightxL

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**Dreams"**

_I hear this voice, whenever I feel down…  
I hear the voice say that I'm a good girl and I'm making Daddy happy…  
I always feel relieved by it but where does this voice come from…?  
It sounds so…familiar…this voice, who are you…?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ushio woke up to see rays of light illuminating on her windows. She sat up while yawning and rubbed her eyes to see herself beside her Mommy's dango dolls. She took them in her arms and sniffed the dolls, smelling the pleasant fragrance of her mother's scent. She closed her eyes for a minute to take it in her senses. It gave her a strange but soothing feeling. She opened her eyes to look at the dango clock that was on her side and it said 6:00 am. She then picked her dango slippers and folded her dango blanket; she didn't want to leave her room messy. After she did that, she hurried to her door and down to the stairs.

She saw nothing and began to trudge her way to Misa's door, scared that she might give her mama a bad mood. She lightly knocked on the door and hearing groans from outside the door. She then tramped her way out of that door. She went back upstairs and opened her Daddy's room. She was a bit disappointed to find that the room was empty and the bed sheets were cold and untouched.

She understood that what her Daddy is doing. He was working for her to live and searching for her Mommy. She knew how Daddy loved Mommy and how he was dedicated to Mommy. But she did not know how her Mommy felt with her Daddy. She did not know Mommy even though she saw his picture. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream from downstairs, which means…

"UUUSSSHHHIIIOOO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU BRAT!" Misa shrieked. The said-little girl cringed in fear. It was early in the morning and Misa was already hollering. This was unusual, her Mama usually shouts at her when she came back from her modeling work. She gradually scampered down the stairs, tripping in the process. She got up, dashing her way to where Misa is.

Ushio was met by a harsh slap on her right cheek. She could have sworn to see hell fires behind Misa's back. At that then, the pain in her cheek started to throb and she held her cheek with her tiny little hand. Misa then grabbed Ushio's short hair and pulled it callously. Tears welled up in her innocent eyes and she tried to stop them from flowing. She would be strong like she promised her Daddy.

But as Misa continued to tugging her hair ruthlessly and strike Ushio's face a multiple times. She also cursed her words that were not meant for Ushio to hear. Tears now poured down Ushio's eyes, it was too much. The pain she received early in the morning for her was excruciating. She shrank down as Misa let go of her hair. Misa huffed her way and Ushio was on her way. She stepped onto the little girl and walked away as if nothing was wrong.

Ushio didn't move for 30 minutes until she heard the door shut. She wobbly stood up and she sat down on the sofa, waiting for her Daddy to come home. It took 10 minutes until there was a light knock on the door. She precariously trailed her way to the door and opened it unsteadily because of the pain she was experiencing. It was a good thing that it was Saturday; she could rest and sleep in her bed, filled with her Mommy's scent.

As she opened it, she saw Ryuki, her babysitter. Her eyes sadly gazed at L while she constantly saw Ryuki's eyes widen in shock and pity. Ushio could remember falling in L's arms before going unconscious.

L caught Ushio in his arms and rushed inside the house, the wolf following behind him. He closed the door and laid Ushio on the sofa and prepared warm water and a towel while the wolf kept watch. L's heart pounded harshly on his chest. He clasped on the locket that Light gave him and inhaled intermittently. Tears were in the rim of his eyes and he cursed himself for letting this happen to his innocent daughter.

'I wish I never existed, Ushio should have never been hurt like this…this is all my fault…Ushio should have been with a mother who's going to be with her, not with me, who's just a scum!...'L thought as tears flowed out of his eyes. He then wiped it away furiously, angry at himself. But no matter how he wiped the tears, they kept coming back. Why was not he supposed to cry? His daughter was hurt and in pain as well. And for it, it was all his fault.

L came back with a bowl of warm towels and first aid in the living room, tears still cascading out of his eyes. He saw the wolf nuzzling in Ushio's face, sadness and pain written in both of their faces. L almost dropped the bowl in the sight. He knew that he was causing both of them pain…including Light…

The ears perked up when he caught a glimpse of L, trembling as he continued to cry. The wolf rushed to L's side when he set the warm water and the first aid in the table. It broke the wolf's heart to see his 'mother' like that and he also knew that L was blaming himself of what happened to Ushio.

L slowly walked his way to Ushio and sat, caressing Ushio's hair with love and care but it has regret laced on it. He then started to wipe blood off of Ushio's face and arms, tears still flowing. The wolf stared at the sight before with hurt tied on his heart. Ever since yesterday he spent with both of them, he noticed that Ushio and L are so alike. The way they love their favorite foods, the way they smile and laugh and the way their eyes glow when they see something that sparked their interest. To him, they were both innocent and sad. The fact that they are both close but yet so far to each other, how a mother worked hard to keep his daughter alive in exchange for his own happiness to be with them.

L then knelt on the floor while he applied bandages to Ushio's arms. Her face was filled with pain and it hurt L so much to see that. Ushio should have had a beautiful life if he wasn't her mother…Ushio deserved better than this…

The wolf sat near L as he continued to clean Ushio's wounds and sobs filled his ears. If only he could do something for both of them, he won't hesitate to do it. He knew that he doesn't have the right to judge but to L and Ushio…he'd oppose against Misa and he doesn't care if he gets killed in the process, as long as they are going to be a family with that Light guy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ushio's POV**

_What's going on…I…Am I dead? No, it can't be…Mama just beat me up…I'm still alive, but why is it…dark…? I hear a voice, it sounds so familiar…who is it? Who are you? Can you tell me where I am? I'm scared…I'm scared of the dark…what is this? Why? Why does Mama hate me? Am I a bad girl? That seems to be the only plausible explanation…but, what did I do wrong? Does Daddy know? I'm…a bad girl…and Ryuki-chan too…he, he might think of me as a brat…I'm just a corrupt girl…Now, Mommy won't be proud of me…_

"_**Whatever you do right or wrong…Mommy will love you the most…Shio-chan…"**_

_Huh? Wait, is that…Mommy? I began to run in the depths of darkness, trying to find Mommy…I ran and ran and ran but I couldn't see Mommy, I keep hearing Mommy's voice but where's Mommy? I sat down, crying. I lost the hope of ever finding Mommy…I can never find him…but Mommy…what do you think of me…am I bad girl…_

_As I said that, light began to illuminate in the darkest depths of the place and the lullaby…I heard it enveloping me…but it feels so good and peculiar at the same time…I feel relieved and…safe…I closed my eyes to enjoy this feeling…I feel warm, it's as if arms are around me, embracing me and bringing me to safety…_

"_**Ushio…ever since your existence come to light…Mommy always cherished you, loved you and caressed his stomach…knowing that you are there…smiling for you and singing you his favorite lullaby to you…he always knew you were going to be a girl and he knows that you'll always be good…"**_

_That voice! It's Daddy's! His voice is near me but I can't see him…in this light…I know Daddy's here with Mommy…_

_**Dakara mata hitotsu wasureta, hana fuku haru no asa… (and so I forgot yet another thing, spring mornings where flowers blew around)**_

_Eh? Who's that singing? Where was that beautiful voice coming from? And why does it feel like it's near me?_

_**Kaketa purisumu goshi no sora, furetetai dake negattetai dake… (The sky as seen through a broken prism, just wanting to touch them, just wanting to wish for them)**_

_I feel…strangely happy…I don't know but this voice…this is the same voice called to me earlier and the…voice who sang my lullaby to me…It's him…Mommy…_

_As I continued to listen…everything was now overflowing with light…and I opened my eyes to see the face of my babysitter, he's crying…but…he's singing…the song…could it be that…Ryuki-chan is my-…my…Mommy…?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L cried until it was 8 in the morning, Ushio still did not wake up and the wolf was worried. What is Ushio's dead? No, he can't think like that. As long as his 'mother' is alive, Ushio's alive. They were going to be ok…he thought. His ears perked up when he heard a song coming from L's direction. He scooted closer to both of them to see L singing to Ushio, which reminds him when Ushio was not yet born…the way he sang to Ushio…it was heart wrenching to see.

After a little while, Ushio opened her eyes slowly and both L and Ushio gazed at each other's eyes. Ushio's eyes widened for a sudden, like she had a moment of epiphany. L just kept gazing at her eyes sorrowfully. The wolf started to get apprehensive, what if Ushio finds out-

"Are you my Mommy?" asked Ushio, tears in the rim of her eyes glistened. L's eyes broadened as well but after a minute, he just simply replied "No, Ushio. I'm not your Mommy. It's me, Ryuki. Your babysitter, do you remember?" Ushio narrowed her eyes in disappointment.

"Then-, then why does your voice sound like my Mommy's voice?"

"Maybe I-I just sounded like h-her…"

"Him…"

"What?"

"My mother's a 'he'. Daddy said that Mommy has a beautiful voice who can make a crying baby calm down…Mommy *starts to cry*…I want Mommy…to be here with me and Daddy. I want to make Daddy happy, I want him to be with Mommy so that…that…DADDY WILL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH A WICKED BAD GIRL LIKE ME!"

L was appalled and his heart broke into billions of pieces when he heard his daughter yelled that. Why would Misa say that Ushio is a bad girl? Then he thought of himself, maybe Misa hated Ushio because he was her mother…her bastard mother…

"Don't say that, Shio-chan…"

"But it's true! I'm no good! I'M A LOWLIFE CREATURE! MAMA SAID THAT I DON'T DESERVE DADDY AS MY FATHER! DADDY SACRIFICED SO MUCH FOR ME AND FOR MOMMY! I DON'T WANT HIM IN PAIN AND FORCING HIMSELF TO SMILE AT ME WHEN HE KNOWS THAT I'M A BAD GIRL!"

"Ushio, listen to me. No matter what, Daddy will always love you and your Mommy too. You're a sweet girl, your Daddy and Mommy are lucky to have such a precious little girl like you! Maybe…maybe your Mommy wanted you to have a good life to live…maybe he doesn't want you to suffer, maybe he loved both of you so much that he thought that him being with you…will harm you or burden you. Don't ever think that your Mommy abandoned you…I know that he loves you much, along with your Daddy" L said, crying.

Ushio was touched when Ryuki said that to her. His explanation might be the reason why her Mommy left and never came back but she never believed that her Mommy's dead. She could feel it in her heart that her Mommy is still alive, like what Light believes in. She slowly got up from the couch, helped by L who tenderly took her hand to help her sit up.

Ushio then noticed that the wounds that she had were gone. Disappeared even. She then blinked at L, who smiled at her softly. Then the feeling of safety came back and contentment wrapped itself in her heart. To Ushio, it feels like she was with her Mommy even though this person was her babysitter. They just met yesterday and she feels… comfortable with her compared to Misa.

Throughout the day, L took Ushio to the dango store*. They ate dangos as their breakfast and both of them enjoyed it, the wolf followed them behind happily. When they reached the Yagami household, a ring on the telephone was heard and Light's voice made itself known.

"Ushio, Daddy's finished with work. I just want to call you about the promise that I made ok? I know that you've been a good girl, Ushio. You make me and your Mommy proud…Well, I'll see you there in 15 minutes"

Both Ushio and L's heart were compressed by sadness. L was glad that Light said that both of them are proud of Ushio, which is very true. Ushio was dumbfounded, her Daddy said that he was proud of her and her Mommy too! She put the dangos that they bought in the kitchen table and Ushio hurried to get dressed.

L slowly stood up and smiled at the wolf sadly while patting his head. The wolf leaned into the touch and purred like a cat. He then made his way to the door and waited for his daughter to come out. After 5 minutes, Ushio was dressed in a green dress that l remembered he folded when his daughter was in his womb. At that time where he and Light prepared things for Ushio's arrival and he was shocked to find out that the dress still fitted Ushio.

The said-little girl rushed to L and hugged him. She was happy, she felt like she's in the arms of her Mommy. "I need to go, Ushio, ok?" L softly said. At that point, Ushio grew a little disappointed. She wanted Ryuki-chan and Light to meet each other. "But I want you to meet my Daddy!" she protested. "I know your Daddy…Yagami Light, right?" L asked, preventing to form a lump on his throat. "Yes…that's him…But I still wanted the two of you meet!" she continued, pouting.

"I can't…my job's only to keep you company when both your Mama and Daddy are not here…"

"I-I guess so…but when will the two of you meet?"

"I don't know. Maybe by just coincidence, I'll meet him…"

Ushio beamed and kissed L's cheek innocently. L kissed her back and with one last pat to the wolf, they left. After 9 minutes, Light arrived with dangos. Ushio smiled and hugged her Daddy, who almost feel over by the sudden action.

"I missed you Daddy…"

"I missed you too, my sweet girl…" Light replied, putting the dangos on the floor to hug his daughter. He then heard sobbing.

"Why are you crying? Tell Daddy what's wrong…"

"I dreamt of Mommy…"

At that, Light perked up and held Ushio by the arms. "What did he do? Did he say anything?"

"He said that 'Whatever you do right or wrong…Mommy will love you the most…Shio-chan…'… and…and he sang me a song…"

Light's eyes softened and embraced her again. He was happy that Ushio got to know a little bit about L even in a dream. This way, Ushio will understand L and maybe their key to solve L's disappearance.

Ushio kept crying, mumbling "I love Mommy…I want him with us…" and Light understood what she felt. Honestly, he wanted that too. If L was in both his and their daughter's arms, the only word that would describe it is more than just perfection…it was going to be just _**completion**_ for all of their lives. Ever since he married Misa, he never felt that he was loved but Ushio provided him with love but he admitted to himself that it wasn't enough. Ever since…after L left, he and Ushio has been living an incomplete life…without L…Light wanted just to go after him with their daughter so that she'll never have to promise him that she'll find L too.

Ushio is young to do that kind of thing but she was persistent_, just like L. _Everything that she does and likes were all L's. Tears streamed out of his eyes while comforting his distressed daughter. He didn't blame L for what they were feeling right now. He knows L was incapable of hurting people like this, he could do it by words but physically…count him out. L never did this ever since their relationship started.

Misa…Light knew she was the root of their problems…he knew that Misa was beating Ushio for no reason but she just shrugs it off and says that it was just nothing. His heart stopped at that thought, it was like Misa beating L and he still treated her as a best friend. Light felt useless, he wasn't there when both his 'wife' and daughter needed him the most. HE WAS THE FATHER OF THE FAMILY FOR FUCKER'S SAKE! He felt that he didn't deserve L's affection and Ushio's respect. He felt like he was a devil, but he thinks he is. He was Kira but if L found out, he would most likely give up being a detective and accept Light as he is…just like L said when they first made love…

Light then wiped Ushio's tears and said "He's right…you should know that Mommy is always honest about his feelings but when I met him…he was scared but he opened up to me…that's why you're here, Ushio…a blessing for both of us…I could tell that he's happy to have you in his womb…remember that Mommy will always and forever love you…"

Ushio nodded and smiled. She was carried by Light and he placed Ushio to stand on the floor. They wipe dust off of their clothes, they placed the dangos on the kitchen table. Light was shocked to see dangos in them too and Ushio replied that Misa bought it but Light knew better. He placed all of them in the fridge and both of them held hands as they exited the house to go for some ice cream.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L watched Light and Ushio exit the house with small smiles on their faces behind a huge tree. Hurt hit his heart really bad and he couldn't stop himself from crying. He never expected Misa to be violent and regretted giving his dear daughter to this vicious woman. It was now noon, as L drifted back to reality, he motioned for the wolf to follow and go back home…in a world full of melancholy…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*- This is the money that L took with him as he ran away

Thanks for reading guys. I just hate HSPA so much that I couldn't write fanfictions…GGGRRRR! CURSE YOU, HSPA! Alright, let's not bring back bad memories…please R&R!


	10. How a mother loves

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and the likes! I'm getting worked up! I'm almost a senior! I just can't wait, yeah! I've been trying to search for a beta but I've got no time to search properly. If there are any betas who want to beta this fic then just PM me! I'll be more than ecstatic and honored to let you correct my grammar and vocabulary mistakes. This chapter doesn't have Yagami-bucho, Ukita, Rem, and Watari dead. They're all alive and well. I hate putting them to death, they're good people!

Summary: Ushio and Ryuki (L) went to an amusement park when Ushio was left in the house to bore herself to death after her school. Both were having a splendid time but what happens when they get home?

I don't want to say this but this has another abuse but today…it's just not child abuse anymore…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**How a mother loves"**

The next day, Light has to go to California. The taskforce had some qualms about the new Kira in the States. Light, Soichiro, Watari and Matsuda were in California and Aizawa, Ide, Mogi and Ukita were in New York, trying to find some new leads in the case. Light has kept his mouth shut, he didn't say anything about the fake rules or the lies that Misa asked Ryuk and Rem to do. Light was feeling forlorn; not only is he away from Ushio but he was away from L as well, not to mention the fact that he has to be quiet about Misa's plans, who took over as the real Kira. Light was now felt aghast in this situation. _If only he could go back in time…_

Ushio was feeling isolated and timid. Misa was getting more and more bloodcurdling each day…_or each hour_…the poor little girl wanted to hide under her Daddy's bed and never come out but this someone is the only one who was making her feel secured. It was Ryuki, her babysitter. When Ushio is weeping, he would wipe away her tears; when she is scared, Ryuki was there to make her feel protected…by singing a song to her. To her, Ryuki's voice sounded familiar, so familiar that she assumed that she has heard it before but didn't know where.

The little girl's thoughts kept on wandering that she did not hear MIsa exit the house by slamming the doors hard. Ushio then noticed the sun's lights were beaming in her closed blinds and curtains. She glanced at her dango wall clock; it read 6:30 AM. Now that she read the clock, why was Misa getting out of the house so early and coming home so late in the evening, even past midnight?

Her questions in her head were shattered when she heard a mellifluous knock on the door. Ushio's face beamed. It was Ryuki, she promised him that he will let her meet his grandmother today and she can hardly wait now. She took off from her room to the staircase and to the door where her tiny hand was put, shivering in excitement.

As she unlocked the door, she then clinched L in her arms, which was in the veranda, sitting in his so called 'normal' position. L returned her hug and kissed her cheek tenderly. She smiled when she saw an old but grinning woman behind L.

"Are you Ryuki's grandma?"

"Ohh, yes I am, my dear! O dear, look at you! You are so beautiful!"

Ushio was appalled to hear that kind compliment. Usually when Misa scolds her, she tells her that the tiny girl was hideous and obnoxious like her mother. As that flashback kept going on in her head, she clenched her fists and teeth harshly. Ushio didn't care if the insults were aimed at her but she would never ever exonerate anyone who dared offend her tender mother. But for now, her mind was in pure bliss. She had never heard anyone from her teachers and classmates say that she was pretty.

"Thank you, Ryuki's grandma! I never had anyone say that to me except Ryuki-chan and Daddy! Ryuki-chan always says that I'm cute and Daddy would always say that I look just like Mommy…But thank you!"

Misuzu saw L choke on his breath quietly. Tears were welling in those big innocent obsidian orbs and it hurt Misuzu a lot. Good thing for her is that L can hold back his tears especially in front of Ushio, but for now, it was a good thing. Misuzu slowly kneeled on the veranda, with the aid of her grandson and the wolf that Ushio called Mamo-kun.

Ushio smiled the way L smiled and L beamed at her softly, not wanting his daughter suspect anything about his emotions. Misuzu then stood up, helped by the wolf and surprised her great granddaughter with dangos that she and L both made. The little girl's tiny smile grew wider when she saw her favorite food and hugged the old stranger.

All of them arrived inside the house and served the dangos on the table as their breakfast. Misuzu loved watching Ushio and L eat happily even though they really aren't. She prayed that someday…L will receive the happiness and the family that he deserved, she also wished this for Light and Ushio; but for now, she just had to urge herself from looking for Misa and slap her until she dies. Seeing them like this gives her this eccentric feeling of tranquility and she made sure that she had a tight grip on it or else…Mamo-kun and her will hunt this beast (AKA: Amane Misa) and exterminate her right and then.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7 am, the clock read. L took Ushio to the preschool which was near to their house. Ushio kept on talking about the lessons she learned and how she enjoyed it. L felt delighted to hear that his daughter was enjoying her life in school despite the fact that he is burdening her with this harsh truth that he felt them in exchange for their lives. It doesn't matter at this point but he knew he has to do something that might make Ushio believe that he is her mother and not at the same time.

Ushio loved being with Ryuki. It felt like…she was on cloud nine especially they share the same obsession and he understands what she was going through. She has been suspecting that Ryuki might be her Mommy but she can't prove it. She doesn't know how in the first place; she was still 5 years old and she just could understand these sorts of things, thanks to her parents' overwhelming intelligence. Ryuki cheers her up by singing songs, telling stories, making dangos for her and most of all; she rebukes Ushio's negative thoughts about herself. She was grateful for Ryuki to be with her. In fact, she wished that Ryuki is the only one who'll be with her when her Daddy's off to work. Good thing is that Misa has a job as well and her life in hell would end even though only for a few hours and it would start again.

Ryuki gave her this resilient psychological refuge and it made her even more obliged for her loving babysitter. There was nothing she could ask for…_if only Ryuki is her mother_…

As they arrived at the preschool, L bid Ushio 'A good day' and the little girl embraced her and went inside through the metal gates.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Misuzu, who was in the kitchen, saw L approaching the door and she waited for him to come inside. When she saw L enter the said room, his eyes were wavering. After two minutes, crystal like tears flowed to his porcelain cheeks. She could tell that his heart was flattened by pain and compunction. She understood of what he was going through but she knew from the very first time she saw Ushio, all the three of them will be reunited and they'll never have to be poignant.

L wanted to castigate himself. Even he was the 'former' world's greatest detective, he couldn't elucidate this problem. Because of him, both Ushio and Light are in distress. He only yearned for Light to stop rummaging around for him. Besides, there was no point; he won't return. Why? Because he didn't want the worse to happen, which are his and Ushio's death and also the deterioration of Light's mentality? For now, the Kira case in L's mind was long forgotten, he was too occupied on perturbing about his family's well-beings.

Mamo-kun was busy glaring at the wedding picture of Light and Misa that was hanging on the living room wall. He could see in the eyes of Light that he was forced to do it. That was enough to make him grimace in wrath. This blonde whore stole his mother's rightful properties and he was going to return it…by cogency. He turned his gaze to his mother, who was hugging his grandmother, in the kitchen. Mamo-kun felt he was pathetic and feeble. HE IS AN ALPHA WOLF AND ALPHA WOLVES ARE NNNOOOTTT WEAK!

L ceased his crying when he casted his sight on his much-loved wolf. The wolf was snarling but L was sure that the wolf was angry at himself. L was helped by his grandmother to dry his tears and he slowly went to the wolf's direction and gave him a bear hug which meant that the wolf shouldn't be angry with himself because he didn't do anything unsatisfactory. The wolf relaxed in his hold and he closed his eyes to calm himself. After a few moments, Misuzu left with the wolf.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Light was worried about Ushio with Misa. He knew what she was doing to his pure little daughter and rage was scorching on his blood. Misa is going to experience the fit punishment for her if he sees her abusing his young little one. He would not intend to make the same mistake. He fell for this when he was with L and he will not thwart his beloved wherever he is by making the similar inaccuracy.

Matsuda glanced as he heard a fist banged to the table where Light is. He and the other taskforce members knew what was going on. Aizawa was starting to have doubts. What if L left Light because he didn't love anymore? That could be a plausible explanation for L's sudden disappearance. But all of what was happening didn't make sense anymore. Every day, he gets confused of what the Yagami young adult was thinking.

The Yagami senior was not having any doubts. He knew L now and that's what matters why his faith for L will never fade away. He knew that L would come back someday…in Light's and Ushio's waiting arms.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was then 2:00 PM when Ushio's classes were done and L waited for her in front of the playground bench where it is located in front of the school. The bell rang and kids wearing the same uniform like Ushio swarmed all over the playground. Some of them played in the sandbox, some of them played in the swings and slides, and some of them took their class pet and played with it in the playing field. As soon as Ushio took off from the school and saw L waiting for her in the bench, she hurriedly scampered her way to him. After that, they went their way home.

She squeezed Ryuki's hand, indicating that she was happy that Ryuki was with her. L knew better, he comprehended her through that small squeeze. She wants to go out with him. He also knew that if she gets home, she'll finish her home works for 10 mins and she's going to bore herself to death after her school works. He wanted her to have the best day for no reason…

"Shio…you want to go to the amusement park after your home works?"

Ushio beamed "EH?! REALLY, WE CAN GO?!"

L replied with a smile and a slight nod "Sure, why not? After all, my job is to keep you company, right?"

Ushio had a big smile on her face as she nodded and they continued to walk home. At the time they arrived to the house, Ushio immediately sat on the couch and took her notebooks out and did her home works. L smiled tenderly, she was focused on what she was doing and at the same time, thinking of good things that would happen when she got to the amusement park.

When she finished packing up, she rushed to L and was pulling him out of the house. Both of them went to nearby amusement park which was only a few blocks from Ushio's house. As they entered the park, Ushio's eyes were twinkling with delight. All those cotton candies and rides ignited her aspiration to ride on one of the rides.

First, they went to the carousel. Good thing for L, he wasn't suspected that he was someone else (I mean like, he wasn't suspected that he was a man!) and after that ride, Ushio was full of exuberance and she wanted to the ride more. Fortunately for L, he has a lot of money that he brought when he ran away. That thought sent shivers to his spine. 'Let's not bring back memories especially this is Ushio's day, she worked hard on school and she deserves this' he thought.

The second ride they went is the fireball. Ushio was also tall enough to enter into the ride and when the ride started, L was kind of scared. He was scared that Ushio might be scared of heights or motion sickness but no. she was laughing, not screaming for help. As the ride goes on and on, they get a glimpse of the noon sky in front of them.

Then Ushio and L went to the Helter Skelter but L just insisted that he stay on the ground while Ushio slid down form that red and white patterned type of building. He saw her slide down and she was still grinning, not crying nor screaming. He was happy; he gets to spend a whole day with Ushio. When she reached the ground, she ran to L's location which was only a few steps. She then hugged him and still wore her smiling face and L's heart grew warmer at the sight of his daughter. Maybe in this way, he could repay her the times that he wasn't with her.

They rode on the ride called Omnimover which lasted only 3 minutes. They went to the caterpillar and octopus and lots of more. The last ride they took is the Ferris wheel and they were both stunned that the night was now dark which means that it was now maybe 6 or 7 PM. Ushio felt sad but was happy, she gets to spend time with Ryuki and it feels like it was her mother with her. L was felt miserable, how could such a beautiful day end now? Ushio and L were having such a great time but now, it already dark.

They walked out of the Ferris wheel and L bought Ushio a cotton candy. After 15 minutes of walking and Ushio finished her cotton candy, helped by L, they walked home only to find that the house was lit up with lights. This could only mean…

"UUUSSSHHHIIIOOO! YOU USELESS BRAT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Misa is home and now, she's going to bring hell…_her voice was so loud that they could hear her even a small distance…

Both Ushio and L entered the house, trembling in fear. Misa pushed L hard to the wall and seized the tiny girl and threw her on the floor. Misa took her long, thick black whip from her room. L's maternal protective took over him. Despite the pain, he got to Ushio and embraced her while his back was facing Misa. The whip cracked on to his skin.

_Whap!_

The flogging continued as Ushio watched Misa beating L. Her tears sprung out of her eyes. She thought that while this was happening, it was her fault that now her guiltless babysitter is suffering her Mama's wrath. Because of her being a bad girl, Ryuki's now facing this horrible occurrence. It…all was her fault…

L winced in pain as the whip kept on beating him. He gritted his teeth in pain but he only has one thought in mind. This way…he could protect his daughter from Misa's rage and from harm as well. With this particular moment, he felt like he succeeded something at last. To protect his family was all that mattered to him; he didn't care what happens to his body, as long as he could protect Light and Ushio…

"MAMA STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE HURTING RYUKI! STOP!" Ushio pleaded but Misa paid no attention but increased her strength in beating L with the whip. Little Ushio felt helpless at the situation her babysitter is protecting her but she couldn't do anything.

After 30 minutes, Misa got bored and kicked L on the floor. Once L was off of Ushio, she slapped the little girl saying that it was her fault L was beaten like a pulp. Ushio choked on the sight, L laid on his torso, blood dripping out from the already stained ripped shirt. His fluttering eyes were also expressing pain, after a second, both orbs closed and Ushio wanted just to help him right then.

Misa slapped Ushio again and cursed her words and almost ripped her delicate brown hair out of her head. As L opened his eyes painfully, he saw Misa hurting his daughter. He slowly crawled and grabbed Misa's high heeled foot and pulled her with all of his strength. Misa was taken back when she tripped. She then kicked L's hand, face and his whole body.

Ushio's heart broke as she saw him cough out blood. For her, Ryuki is an angel. An angel who was hurt by a heartless monster, who was in the middle state of its fury. Ryuki just gave her a beautiful and enjoyable day at the amusement park and having him brought his grandmother for her to see while her…_she just gave him agonizing pain…_

Ushio struggled to crawl to L, who was still coughing blood and it stained his comely face. As he was beyond her reach, Misa stepped on both of them, carrying a huge luggage. She then walked out of the house as if nothing happened.

Ushio held L's hand, trembling out of fear but in remorse. Her tears kept on cascading out of her eyes and she didn't bother to stop them. L returned her hold and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He smiled gently and the sight of such a beautiful person, who's bloodied up, smiling as if the happening was a fun thing, shattered her spirit.

L was happy that Ushio was safe but angry at himself because of his weakness in pain. If only he still had some strength, he could have protected Ushio more. On the other hand, the little girl judged the same way. L finally did not have any more strength and slowly closed his eyes. Ushio did the same way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was now 11 PM and L was not home yet. Usually, he gets home before 9 but now…this is strange. Misuzu paced around the room and went out of her house for some fresh air. As she opened the door, she shivered. She had a bad feeling about the wind just now. It was almost like a dark aura coupled with the wind. She then grabbed her cloak and slowly came back to Ushio's house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wolf perked up his ears. He felt and thought that something bad happened to his mother. He motioned for his two servants to come with him to the house where he usually goes. The two wolves followed their leader. They did not want their lovable mother in danger and they just sensed that something appalling happened. They met Misuzu at the exit of the forest and the four of them found Ushio's house in no time. Misuzu carefully opened only to be revealed by a ghastly sight before them.

L was bloodied on the floor; the back of his shirt was totally ripped, revealing long and thin wounds. His hand was attached to the Ushio's tiny one. Ushio looks like she wasn't hurt that bad but her hair looks like it was pulled harshly. The wolves widened their eyes in hurt and anger, their mother was hurt and they didn't notice it before it happened! Kiba *(he's the white wolf, the other ones are gray and black) growled through gritted fangs and teeth. Ushio and L, the purest persons he ever knew, were wounded and he knew that it was Misa who hurt them.

The two other wolves stepped back as they perceived their leader's livid aura but they understood him. Misuzu rushed to L's side while Kiba went to Ushio's. Their pain-filled faces were too much to see.

After 15 minutes, they managed to patch up L's and Ushio's wounds and placed them on Ushio's bed. It's a good thing that they were clean now. Kiba and the two wolves were heart-broken to see L hurt and the two wolves just learned from Kiba that the little girl was his daughter. They tried to contemplate what happened. But now, thoughts are useless, feelings are consuming them. They want to murder Misa right on the spot so that their sufferings were over.

Misuzu enveloped L and Ushio in a big 'dango' blanket to keep them warm. When they got here, their bodies were cold and all four of them thought that they were dead but Misuzu won't give up. She slowly placed Ushio's delicate head on L's outstretched left arm and left the room to let them sleep.

She went downstairs where the other wolves are. They looked at her in pity; even though she was old, they also thought that she went the same fate like their mother. Misuzu lied down on the big couch and slowly closed her eyes to sleep. The other wolves did the same but taking one last glance at the living room wall, Kiba felt like ripping Misa's picture off of L's lover.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So…how was it guys? Was it good? So sorry for the late update T-T. Our speech contest was finally done and now I want go over some things.

Kiba is a name that means 'fangs' and this is not related to "Wolf's Rain", I just found the name fit for the wolf

I just made up things about the amusement park things because I've never been to one. Some of the rides I've researched and some of them are really not for children so sorry!

Thanks for reading and please review! – scythe657


End file.
